Devil May Cry: Aprendiendo a encarar el destino
by OverwhelmingNight
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando toda tu vida parece ser mentira? Riley se enfrentará a algo que hará que todo lo que ha conocido de un giro de 180º... pero, afortunadamente, no estará sola OC x Dante
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Por fin acababa mi turno. No es que no me gustase mi trabajo, pero algunos días, el incesante flujo de pacientes me resultaba excesivamente agotador. Me dirigí hacia el ascensor que conducía al parking cuando alguien captó mi atención.

"Riley!"

Giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme cara a cara con el Dr. Graham, anestesista del equipo en el que trabajaba normalmente, además de un autentico freak de la informática. Mi relación con el era bastante buena. Siempre me resultó raro que fuera tan… "normal" teniendo en cuenta que era considerado como una auténtica eminencia a pesar de su corta edad.

"La Dra. Sommerson desea hablar contigo" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí con una mano tras la cabeza.

"Vaya… Levi, ¿no hay modo de que le digas que no me has encontrado? Vamos, necesito descansar y ya acabe por hoy…" supliqué poniendo la cara más lastimera que pude.

"Venga, engaña a otro bonita" respondió dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente.

"Buff…" refunfuñé "Pero, ¿qué es esta vez?"

"Ni idea, pero como sé que te gusta resolver misterios… anda, ve y lo averiguas" dijo finalmente alejándose mientras se reía.

"Bueno… imagino que mi baño relajante con… una copa de vino y… música… acaba de verse retrasado…" pensé lloriqueando al irme dando cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un descanso.

Subí a la 5ª planta, en la que se encontraba el despacho de mi superior. Tras avisar a su secretaria de que había llegado, entré y me dirigí a un cómodo sofá de color rojo que se encontraba en un lateral.

"Puedes sentarte, Riley" dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de un montón de papeles.

"Ya lo suponía" respondí mientras vagamente, extendía la mano para coger una revista mientras me acomodaba.

A esto le siguieron varios minutos del más absoluto silencio, en los cuales las dos nos encontrábamos sumergidas en nuestras respectivas actividades sin ánimo de poner fin a ello. Pero Sommerson tenía que romper el silencio.

"Dra. Knox… Riley… ¿no quieres saber para qué te he llamado?" preguntó levantándose.

"Si es para invitarme a cenar, te recuerdo que me siguen gustando los hombres" respondí mientras seguía mirando la revista "si no es para eso… creo que me imagino algo" dije levantando la cabeza.

"Desde hace dos semanas estás rara. No te centras en tu trabajo, no te comportas del mismo modo… incluso firmaste el alta de un paciente que acababa de fallecer!"

"… se iba del hospital, ¿no?" dije bajito

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Preguntó

"… nada… estoy cansada, imagino que será eso…" comenté sin mucha convicción.

"Mira Riley, tus problemas me preocuparán más o menos, pero debes separarlo de tu vida profesional. Hay mucho en juego, no lo olvides"

Dicho esto, me despidió con un gesto.

Sabía que tenía razón, y no había nada que me hubiera gustado más que poder separarlo, pero me era imposible. Y es que nada, no era lo que me había estado pasando desde hacía dos semanas. No. Recuerdo sentir que alguien me seguía, recuerdo las sombras, la subida de adrenalina y… a él. O a eso, vamos. No tengo ni idea de lo que era, pero algo era seguro. ¿Humano? Ni de broma. Y desde entonces eso me seguía Sólo había captado su silueta un par de veces, pero sabía que estaba ahí. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarme en el trabajo si… _Alien_ o… _ET_, o algo en general, me estaba persiguiendo?

Respiré hondo, intentando despejar mi mente, cuando algo saltó a mi espalda. Con un movimiento, agarré la mano de mi atacante y, ayudada por un giro de muñeca y mi propia espalda, conseguí que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

"Joder! Yo también estoy encantada de verte Riley!" gritó enfadada Sam. Ella había sido mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí hace ya ocho años.

"Oh! Lo siento, lo siento!!" dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie "… pero ¿a quién se le ocurre saltar así sobre mí" contesté brusca intentando excusarme.

"Claro, olvidaba que podía tratarse de un "visitante del espacio exterior"… ¿te han puesto ya la sonda? ¿qué tal? ¿duele?" dijo riendo

"Fantástico, eres de gran ayuda, ¿sabes?"

Volví a girarme para ir hacia el parking. Sobra decir que Sam lo sabía todo, y que no había sido muy buena idea contárselo, ya que ella era psiquiatra y comenzaba a dudar sobre el estado de mi salud mental.

"Anda tontita… no te enfades… ¿me llevas a casa?"

"No puedo, examen rectal… ya sabes… los visitantes" contesté haciendo una mueca.

La miré y eché a andar. Sam me siguió, alcanzándome al llegar al ascensor.

"Te recompensaré, venga… que hoy Paul no pudo venir a recogerme y no me traje el coche" dijo suplicando.

"¿Es de buena cosecha?"

"¿Acaso alguno no lo es?" sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Ay… lo que daría yo por un Paul que me trajera vino" suspiré.

"Te lo alquilaría, créeme… pero hacerlo un mes después de casarme con él..." se quedó meditando unos segundos mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla "… quedaría un poco feo, ¿no?"

"Bueno, siempre puedes decirle que robe las botellas para mi… que ya lo hace, pero si lo hiciera más, no me importaría" comenté dándole con el codo.

Llegamos al coche, un BMW Serie 3 Cabrio de color negro. Abrí la puerta del conductor y me senté, abrochándome el cinturón. Sam seguía hablando mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante.

"Primero, no roba las botellas, Ril, estoy harta de decírtelo, estás creándole mala conciencia"

"Se las lleva sin pagar, ¿no?"

"Pero es que es el dueño de la bodega!" dijo exasperándose

"… lo mismo da…"

"Y segundo… segundo… ya"

"Lo que tú digas… pero de mi parte, esa faceta de choricillo que tiene me gusta. Ándate con ojo!"

Nos dirigíamos a su casa. Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. La muy comadreja había dado el pelotazo de su vida al encontrar a Paul, un hombre atento, dedicado, inteligente… rico… Lo único que no me gustaba de su nueva vida de casada era la carretera que llevaba a su pequeña mansión. ¿Cuándo se decidirían a iluminarla? Seguro que cualquier día acabaría matándome o atropellando a alguien o a algo… Sam encendió el reproductor. Comenzó a sonar Opheliac, por lo que empecé a cantar casi sin darme cuenta, sin darme cuenta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

"¿Cuándo vas a madurar y a dejar de escuchar este tipo de música?" preguntó Sam poniendo cara de asco.

"Eh! Esto es mi esencia, así que cuidado" repliqué

"Bueno… lo que tú digas, pero es tan… poco maduro…"

"Para poco madura tu, como las niñas de 5 años con arañas en las coletas"

"MIERDA! Odio las arañas!" Sam comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos, intentando librarse de su pequeña amiga "¿Dónde está? Quítamela!"

Alargué la mano hasta un mechón de pelo y, desviando la vista brevemente de la carretera, le quite el pequeño insecto. Sam comenzó a gritar.

"Hostia! Mira a la carretera Ril!"

Sólo vi un cuerpo que se abalanzaba sobre el morro del coche. Pegué un volantazo y frené, quedando parada en una cuneta. Intentaba recuperar la respiración, apartándome el pelo de la cara mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos y escuchaba a Sam gritar de fondo algo que no entendía.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

¿Qué coño había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había atropellado? Desde luego, bastaba con que pensaras algo para que ese algo sucediera…

Me bajé corriendo del coche para intentar ver que había ocurrido. La nada en la que nos encontrábamos sumergidas solo se veía rota por la luz de los faros del coche y la música que todavía se oía de fondo. Intenté adaptar mis ojos a la oscuridad para ver lo que había arrollado, pero para mi sorpresa, la carretera estaba completamente vacía. Sam apareció a mi lado y se agarró buscando algo de seguridad… en mal sitio, porque yo me encontraba en la inopia.

"Aquí no hay nada" sentencié "debe haber sido un ciervo que ha huido"

La presión sobre mi brazo aumentó. Miré a Sam, que tenía la vista fija en un punto alejado.

"¿Cuántas patas tienen los ciervos?" dijo mientras agarraba con más fuerza aún la manga de mi chaqueta.

"_Bambi_ no la viste, ¿no? Tu tranquila, que estas navidades cae" intenté restar importancia al asunto mientras trataba de averiguar qué era lo que hacía que Sam se mostrara tan inquieta.

"Riley, no estoy de broma, creo que la arañita ha llamado a su amiga gorda"

"¿Qué?"

"Mira hacia allí"

Me acerqué unos pasos y todo se me vino abajo. Una araña del tamaño de una moto se encontraba tumbada en medio de la calzada.

"¿Qué coño es eso, Riley?" preguntaba alarmada Sam

"Shhh!! No lo sé! Debe… debe ser…" dije en voz baja intentando no despertarla o molestarla o… vaya, intentando ser invisible.

"Riley! Tiene el tamaño de un rottweiler!"

"Tampoco has visto muchos de esos por lo que veo… es bastante más grande Sam" dije girando la cabeza hacia ella.

Poco a poco me iba aproximando a la araña llevada por la curiosidad. En mi cabeza habían saltado todas las alarmas habidas y por haber, sabía que no debía andar mas, pero oye, no todos los días se ve un arácnido de 1.5 metros, y la curiosidad claramente podía conmigo.

"¿Sabes Sam? Deben experimentar con radiactividad por aquí o… tener un laboratorio de insectos como en _Arac Attack!_ o en_ Godzilla_" teoricé.

"Has visto demasiadas películas" contestó ella desde el fondo. Parecía que alguien sí había hecho caso de sus alarmas.

Cogí un palo del suelo. Sabía que eso era lo último que debía hacer pero… pero… no podía evitarlo. Una fuerza mayor a mi me impulsaba a hacerlo. Me acerqué para ver si estaba viva cuando paré en seco. Un momento… si ese bicho estaba vivo… ¿qué posibilidades tendría de sobrevivir frente a él? Lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos con la respiración cortada, rezando porque mi golpe hubiera sido letal. Al comprobar que no existía el menor rastro de movimiento, el alivio me embargó.

Giré la cabeza sonriente "Jamás se ven demasiadas películas!"

Todavía no sé qué grito me heló mas la sangre, si el que provenía de lo que estaba a mi espalda o el que Sam dio. Volví la cabeza para encontrarme frente al bicho más cabreado y más grande que había visto en mi vida. No tenía fuerzas para emitir ni un simple gemido, estaba absolutamente paralizada. Pero un solo movimiento de mi contrincante bastó para que me pusiera en marcha. Corrí. No sabía hacia donde iba, solo que debía huir de ella. Pasé junto a Sam, que seguía gritando. Pasé junto al coche y solo podía seguir corriendo, mi cabeza no daba para más. Ni siquiera hacía falta que me girara para saber que estaba ahí, justo detrás mía. Podía sentirlo perfectamente. Debía estar molesta por lo del palo… o por lo de atropellarla, sí, eso debía ser.

La suerte quiso que girara la cabeza y viera cómo intentaba darme con una de sus patas. Salté hacia un lado, esquivando su ataque y evitando con ello una herida que seguro me habría dejado marca. Sus embestidas eran constantes, pero años de entrenamiento me habían dado la capacidad para esquivarla. Era curioso, nunca hubiera imaginado que practicar artes de lucha orientales me fuera a servir para escapar de una araña gigante. Lamentablemente, no todo fue lo bien que me hubiera gustado que fuera, ya que consiguió alcanzarme de soslayo, hiriéndome en el hombro. Caí al suelo, donde rodaba para evitar sus patas. Todo parecía perdido, ¿sería este mi fin? Trinchada por un bicho King size… ¿Dónde estaba Batman cuando lo necesitabas?

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero en su lugar, escuché un acelerón y un golpe seco. Mi salvador no tenía capa ni orejitas de punta. Era rubia y pequeñita. Sam había acabado con mi problema y sus ocho patas. Me incorporé observando cómo pasaba con mi coche reiteradas veces sobre la araña, muriendo esta al cabo de un rato y quedando reducida a un montón de cenizas. Me tumbé en el suelo, con los brazos y piernas extendidas, mirando al cielo y respiré muy hondo.

"¿Crees que es muy seguro estar tirada en medio de una carretera?" dijo Sam asomada por la ventanilla.

"Lo que creo es que hoy ya llené el cupo de veces a punto de morir, así que…"

Pero no quise tentar más a la suerte, por lo que me levanté de un salto y me monté en el coche, reposando la cabeza mientras me encendía un cigarro. Notaba como la nicotina en mi sangre iba calmándome lentamente, conforme daba caladas al cigarro. Sam, conducía hacia su casa, a la que no tardamos en llegar tras unos 15 minutos de absoluto silencio. Ella insistía en que me quedara a dormir allí, no confiaba en que fuera a estar bien.

"¿Cuántas arañas gigantes has visto en tu vida?" pregunté.

"Sólo una Riley, pero me ha bastado para saber que no quiero repetir la experiencia"

"Bueno pues, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que me ataque otro individuo de una especie que hemos descubierto hoy mismo? Venga ya!" bromee "tú dame la botella de vino que me prometiste, me parece que esta noche la necesitare" dije riendo.

"Está bien Ril… pero no me quedo tranquila… ¿no te estaban siguiendo?"

"Ahh! Ahora si me cree, ¿no?"

"Bueno… aún así… está bien, puedes irte" dijo finalmente

"Hombre, gracias por darme permiso mamá" sonreí cogiendo el paquete que me tendía "Además, en casa tengo insecticida… y si no, siempre puedo emborracharla"

La vuelta a casa se hizo más corta de lo esperado. Deje las llaves en la mesa del salón, tirando el bolso y la chaqueta al suelo. No tenía fuerzas para colocarlos bien, ni me apetecía hacerlo. Sólo quería curarme el hombro y relajarme. Fui al baño y saqué un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto, sentándome en el suelo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero en el que me vería bien la herida. No parecía grave realmente, solo era superficial. La desinfecté con alcohol y dejé el resto para después de mi baño.

Volví y abrí el grifo de agua caliente de la bañera. Era antigua, de color blanco y con 4 patas de color bronce. Se encontraba a un lado del pequeño baño de baldosas que tenían diferentes tonalidades de azul. Sin duda, era una de mis habitaciones favoritas de la casa. Aunque pequeña, era realmente acogedora. Exceptuando el baño, toda estaba en colores anaranjados, rojizos… Me gustaba el sentimiento de calidez que transmitía. Adoraba esta casa.

Saqué un bote de aceite de jazmín para echarlo en el agua. Tras esto, recordé la botella de vino, por lo que corrí a la cocina a por una copa para servirlo. Volví al baño, donde la bañera ya estaba llena, por lo que me quité la ropa y me metí, dejando solo fuera del agua de nariz para arriba. Inspire profundamente, captando todas las notas del aceite que había echado. El olor floral era realmente embriagador. Me relajé. Ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Vino, agua caliente, aceites perfumados… ¿qué más podía pedir? Di pequeños tragos a la copa, mientras me masajeaba las piernas cansadas. Me dolían… y el hombro también. Pero el calor estaba ayudando a aliviarlos. Al cabo de poco perdí la noción del tiempo, sólo podía sentir el agua sobre mi piel, y en realidad, eso era lo único que quería sentir. Noté que cada vez tenía más sueño, por lo que decidí que el baño debía llegar a su fin antes de que cayera en los dulces brazos de Morfeo y muriera ahogada. Me incorporé y cogí un bote de gel. Lo incliné para echarme algo en la mano cuando noté algo viscoso que me caía en la palma. Me lo lleve a la nariz para ver que era, y de algo estaba segura. Algo que olía así, no lo había comprado yo. Lo examiné de cerca, intentando averiguar que era cuando sentí que caía más sobre mi antebrazo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no me atrevía a mirar hacia arriba.

Esta mañana mi techo no babeaba, de eso estaba convencida. Y ahí debía de haber algo que sí lo hacía. Con el cuello encogido, poco a poco fui inclinando la cabeza hacia el techo para ver la cara del baboso en cuestión.

Ni de coña.

No.

Este tipo de cosas solo podían pasarme a mí.

Ahogué un grito mientras alargaba la mano para coger la toalla mientras mantenía el contacto visual con otra araña igual de grande que la que me había atacado hoy en la carretera. Bichos vengativos… debía haberse enterado de la muerte de su amiga, ¿estaría Sam igual que yo? Esperaba que no. Intenté levantarme lentamente de la bañera para no alterar al monstruo que me observaba desde arriba, pero el jabón hizo que resbalara, teniendo que apoyarme en el borde para no abrirme la cabeza contra el suelo. Mala elección, quizás esa hubiera sido mejor muerte.

La araña se abalanzó, dejándome solo tiempo para echarme contra la pared. A duras penas pude escapar por la puerta, cerrándola tras de mí con un portazo y atrancándola con una silla. Eso no iba a retenerla por mucho tiempo, pero me daría el suficiente para escapar… envuelta en una toalla… Genial. Si no me mataba el equivalente a Mike Tyson en araña, quizás me encontrara en la calle a un violador que si lo hiciera. Qué suerte la mía. Alcancé algo de ropa que había sobre mi cama y salí corriendo mientras me vestía. Cogí el teléfono a oscuras en el salón y comencé a marcar el número de la policía. ¿Qué iba a decirles? "Hola, una araña de dos metros está metida en la bañera de mi casa. Creo que se alimenta de personas, con moscas, dudo que haya podido ponerse así de gorda"… no iba a funcionar…

El estallido de una ventana hizo que gritara. Me cubrí la cara para protegerme de los cristales. Devorada por un bicho, quizás; con cicatrices en la cara, nunca! Giré el cuerpo, mirando hacia atrás al escuchar como la puerta del baño era arrancada de su sitio por los numerosos golpes de la araña. Volví la vista al frente al escuchar el crujido en el suelo provocado por cuatro arañas más. Ahora me encontraba rodeada. Ese era mi fin… seguro. Aunque al menos era un final original. No muchos han muerto asesinados por cinco arañas monstruosas… creo.

Ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera me alarmé al ver abrirse la puerta de la entrada violentamente. Total, iba a ser otra araña uniéndose al festín… Cerré los ojos a la espera de oír mi propia sangre saliendo a borbotones del cuello o algo así, pero en su lugar escuché el sonido de un disparo y el chillido de una de las arañas. Abrí un ojo para ver que había pasado. Un hombre de unos treinta y pico años, enfundado en una gabardina roja y de pie sobre los restos de mi puerta, apuntaba con dos pistolas a los monstruos desde la entrada.

"¿Llego a tiempo para apuntarme a la fiesta?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

"Si las matas, te apunto a lo que quieras" respondí mientras retrocedía para pegarme a la pared.

El hombre se paró durante unos segundos pensando. Me miró y sonrió. Yo debía estar de suerte, ya que la atención principal de los bichos parecía ser él ahora.

"Me parece un buen trato" respondió por fin.

"Pues todas tuyas"

Con esto, saltó sobre una mesa disparando hacia los arácnidos, que intentaban alcanzarle con sus patas delanteras. Vi como se llevaba una mano a la espalda para agarrar el mango de una inmensa espada. ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Trinchó con ella a una de sus atacantes para desgarrar su abdomen luego y pasar a otra. Daba espadazos contra ella, dejando marcas en las paredes por las estocadas. Una de las arañas se colocó tras de su espalda preparada para saltar cuando algo captó su atención.

Mr. Marshall había vuelto.

La araña se dio la vuelta mientras yo hacía aspavientos para echar al gato, que miraba atónito toda la escena. Pero parecía que para el insecto tenía bastante atractivo, ya que se preparó para saltar sobre él. El desconocido vio como yo me movía pegada a la pared intentando acercarme para salvar a mi mascota.

"Espera!"

"Ni de coña"

Corrí hacia Marshall y lo cogí bruscamente, notando como la araña se había abalanzado destrozando el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos decimas de segundo antes. Avanzaba mientras que el gato me clavaba cada vez más fuerte las uñas en el antebrazo, imagino que asustado por ver lo que nos perseguía. Porque, obviamente, ella estaba detrás. Y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarme a ella. Pero no en el pasillo, era demasiado estrecho. Llegué a la cocina, lanzando a Marshall en un cuarto de camino, esperando que estuviera quietecito y a salvo. La araña, obviamente, me eligió a mí.

Salí hacia el jardín por la puerta trasera y, de un salto, subí a una mesa de madera. Mi oponente, desde el suelo, se levantó lanzándome su pata delantera para intentar herirme. Pisé el extremo y, con la otra pierna patee la cabeza de la bestia. Volví al suelo, cogiendo una barra metálica que pertenecía a una sombrilla. Esquivaba las patas de la araña mientras la golpeaba con la barra. Poco a poco iba arrinconándome, hasta que quedé con la espalda pegada a la pared. El monstruo se alejó unos metros y cargó contra mí. Levanté la barra con la punta afilada, atravesando la cabeza del arácnido de manera vertical, quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Desapareció transformándose en un montón de ceniza que quedó a mis pies. Dejé caer la barra e inspiré profundamente intentando recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración. Oí como alguien aplaudía a mi espalda, por lo que me giré mientras observaba acercarse al hombre que me había salvado.

"Estoy realmente impresionado preciosa" dijo mientras se aproximaba "no has resultado ser tanto una damisela en apuros"

Me fijé en el brillo espectral de la luna sobre su cabello blanco. Se trataba de un hombre alto y fuerte, con las facciones de la cara rectas. Sus ojos, de un color azul gélido, buscaban el contacto con los míos. Ahora que le veía bien, era realmente atractivo.

"Si bueno…" contesté todavía jadeante "las otras cuatro te dirán lo contrario"

"Dirían"

"¿Cómo?"

"Habla en pasado, ya me encargué de ellas" dijo finalmente frente a mí. Ciertamente era muy corpulento. Yo solo llegaba a su nariz, y eso que siempre me había considerado una mujer alta. La espada, su vestuario de cuero rojo y las pistolas que llevaba a sus lados le daban un aspecto aún más imponente.

"Ah… gracias por eso" comenté mientras me pasaba una mano por la frente y suspiraba. Intentaba encajar todo lo que había pasado, y la situación me superaba. Necesitaba relajarme, por lo que dejé al desconocido ahí y me dirigí a la cocina. Alcancé un paquete de tabaco que se encontraba en una encimera y me llevé un cigarro a los labios. Acerqué el mechero para encenderlo cuando finalmente, caí en la cuenta de algo.

"¡¿Quién coño eres tú?!" grité con el cigarro todavía en los labios al tipo que se encontraba bajo un árbol en el jardín.

"Ay… mi encanto personal no suele causar esa reacción en el sexo femenino" dijo sonriendo para sí mismo.

Comenzó a acercarse de nuevo hacia mí con paso seguro. Yo adopté de manera inconsciente una postura defensiva. Venga, un tío de 1,90 m. se aproximaba con una espada de mi tamaño y dos pistolas. Se había colado en mi casa arrancando la puerta de golpe y, vale, me había salvado el culo al librarme de las arañas, pero no sabía que intenciones tenía realmente.

"Venga nena" dijo mientras levantaba las dos manos en señal de paz "no voy a hacerte nada… que no quieras"

Levanté una ceja ante el comentario. ¿Quién se había pensado que era?

"¿Quién eres? Y, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté secamente.

"Mi nombre es Dante. Recibí una llamada esta noche diciéndome que tendrías problemas con estos bichos… y yo, como el caballero que soy, no podía dejar que te pasara nada"

"Ya… seguro… Ahora cuéntame algo que me crea más"

"Básicamente…" paró unos segundos buscando una manera de decir lo que venía a continuación "… ahora soy tu guardaespaldas" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"…"

"¿No dices nada? No sé, un grito de alegría me bastaría, la verdad" dijo acercándose "Oye, no todos los días se tiene a un hombre tan atractivo como yo por guardaespaldas" susurró a mi oído.

"No necesito ningún guardaespaldas" corté, alejándome mientras daba una calada al cigarro que se consumía lentamente.

"Ni nicotina, no es sano fumar, ¿sabes?"

"Podría matarme…. O uno de esos bichos" dije mientras señalaba el montón de ceniza "así que creo que correré el riesgo"

"No, ellos ya no tienen que preocuparte. Ahora estoy yo" Dante sonrió rodeando mi cintura con un brazo

"¿Para matarme?" Sonreí poniendo cara inocente

"Claro que no, para protegerte" dijo acercando su cara a la mía

"Creo que paso" le di un empujón mientras maldecía a Sam "Te despido. De todos modos, ya no creo que vengan más bichos de esos" dije tras dar otra calada "Esta noche ya me encontré con seis… seis! Y es la primera vez en mi vida que veo uno de ellos! Así que ya mucha casualidad sería que volvieran, ¿no?"

Dante me miró serio "¿Qué piensas que son?"

"Me decanto por experimentos genéticos que han escapado. Algo así como _King Cobra _pero en araña… o podrían ser la auténtica forma de _Spiderman_, sin mallas ni nada"

"… o demonios"

"o demonios… si no fuera porque no existen…"

"¿Y _Spiderman _si?"

"Lo siento, pero eso del infierno, el fuego eterno… no va conmigo. Las mallas si" dije riendo.

"Verás…"

"…Riley"

"Riley. Siento ser yo el que te abra los ojos, pero eso no eran experimentos fallidos. Son demonios. Del Infierno… la bazofia del Infierno, pero demonios al fin y al cabo"

"nadie dijo que fueran fallidos…quizás… querían crear un ejército arácnido… gigante" dije bajando el volumen conforme decía la frase.

Dante suspiró, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

"Riley… me da igual que me creas o no, ya has visto lo que ha pasado hace un rato, y no sé si volverá a pasar, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que te pille sola de nuevo. Así que me vas a tener a tu lado aunque no te guste" dijo. Levantó una ceja y sonrió, dando un paso para colocarse junto a mí mientras ponía una mano bajo mi barbilla y la empujaba hacia arriba levantando mi cara "pero te aseguro que muchas matarían por estar en tu situación ahora mismo"

Me llegó el aroma fresco de su colonia, mientras notaba como el aire que escapaba de sus labios me rozaba gentilmente la piel. Le mire a los ojos durante unos segundos pensando qué hacer. Pasado ese lapso, desvié la mirada y me separé de él, adentrándome en la casa.

"Está bien, me rindo. Ahora estoy demasiado cansada como para discutir, así que ya mañana me explicas mejor todo eso del infierno, los demonios y por qué me atacaron, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tu mandas"

"Y espero que me des una explicación decen-"

Paré en seco. Había llegado al salón. O a lo que quedaba de él, para ser más precisos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Mi querida casa, aquella en la que había pasado tantos momentos… se hallaba en la más absoluta ruina. Marshall rodaba entre los cojines tirados por el suelo, mordiendo el relleno que escapaba por las esquinas. Las estanterías se encontraban con las baldas de madera rotas, dejando los libros que contenían desperdigados por el suelo, con numerosas páginas arrancadas que se arremolinaban por todas partes. Los cuadros habían caído de las paredes, mostrando numerosos cortes en las paredes, así como marcas de disparo. Miraba boquiabierta todo el desastre cuando note que Dante se acercaba por detrás de mí.

"Bueno… piensa que podrías estar muerta, podría ser peor…"

"¿Peor que esto? ¡¿Estás de coña?!" grité desesperada ante la visión que se presentaba frente a mí.

"Venga nena… solo era un salón…" dijo intentando relajarme, posando una mano sobre mi hombro

"No! No era un salón! Era MI salón! Hay una pequeña diferencia!" aparté su mano de mi, encarándome a él. Me giré buscando algo en una de las paredes, junto a una ventana. Corrí hacia allí y al verlo, caí sobre mis rodillas.

"No… todo menos esto… esto no puede estar pasándome… NO!!"

Dante se acercó preocupado, arrodillándose junto a mí para intentar averiguar que me pasaba.

"Hubiera preferido la muerte… pero esto no debía ser destruido… yo… lo pasé tan mal para conseguirlo…" me esforzaba por detener las ganas de ponerme a gritar como una posesa, pero me costaba mucho.

"¿Una foto? ¿Un recuerdo de alguien? Nada es tan importante como tu vida" respondió el.

"ESTO SI! SABES LA DE MESES QUE ESTUVE VIVIENDO EN LA MISERIA PARA CONSEGUIR ESTO?? Es… ERA! La única herencia que hubiera podido dejar a mis hijos en el hipotético caso de que los tuviera!!" grité, conteniendo ahora las ganas de lanzarme al cuello de mi "guardaespaldas"

"Pero que…"

Alcé la mano con rabia, sujetando lo que me estaba provocando tanto sufrimiento para ponerlo frente a la cara del hombre que todavía se preguntaba qué era.

"LA PRIMERA APARICIÓN DE BATMAN!! NUMERO 27 DE DETECTIVE COMICS, MAYO DE 1939!! SABES LA PASTA QUE CUESTA ESTO??"

Dante me miraba sorprendido, mientras yo bajaba la cabeza, apoyándome en el suelo con las manos.

"… ¿eso era?" preguntó por fin

Sollocé, todavía mirando al suelo mientras asentía. Mire a Dante, que se levantaba tendiéndome la mano. La tomé, levantándome también. Le miré poco a poco y vi como sonreía.

"espero que sepas que es una de las cosas más ridículas que he escuchado en la vida, y uno de los motivos más penosos para morir que vi" dijo dándome la espalda

"EH!" le cogí del hombro y le obligué a girarse para mirarle a la cara "es MI motivo!! era MI comic!! y… me encantaba…" dije mirando de nuevo al suelo.

Suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"Bueno… imagino que tendrás muchas cosas que coger… así que tomate tu tiempo…"

Levanté a cabeza, inclinándola levemente hacia un lado dándole a entender que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando

"No pensarías que íbamos a quedarnos aquí, ¿no? El sofá está destrozado y tendríamos que dormir juntos…" dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja, acercando su cara "… mañana no iba a haber quien pudiera levantarnos, no sé si me entiendes…"

"Ya… creo que sé por dónde andas" dije acercándome a Dante, sonriendo mientras le cogía del cuello de la camisa seductoramente y acercaba mi boca a la suya. Vi como Dante sonreía triunfalmente, dejándose arrastrar por mí.

"¿Y?"

"Ni de coña"

Me alejé y comencé a recoger libros del suelo, que iba amontonando en los peldaños de una pequeña escalera metálica de caracol que conducía al desván. Le escuché suspirar derrotado, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿De verdad crees que no he conocido a más hombres como tú? Vais por la vida de ganadores, intentando que caiga a vuestros pies toda mujer que encontréis en el camino. No os preocupa nada más que vuestra propia satisfacción. Egoístas, orgullosos y con el ego más alto de lo que cualquiera podría desear... no eres el primer con el que me encuentro, lo siento"

"Cariño" dijo acercándose mientras me ayudaba a recoger algunos libros "te aseguro que jamás has conocido a ningún hombre como yo" Dante sonreía seguro de sí mismo, convencido de sus propias palabras. Le mire un rato, intentando adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

"Bueno… quizás te dé la oportunidad de que me lo demuestres"

"Claro. Pero antes, recoge tus cosas. Me gustaría salir pronto de aquí"

"No pensarás que voy a dejar mi casa así, ¿no?" crucé los brazos, negándome a abandonar mi hogar.

"Verás preciosa. Esta lo de la cama que te expliqué antes. Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupa es el hecho de que, si te han atacado aquí, esos bichos saben dónde vives"

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, recordando lo que solo un rato antes había ocurrido. No, realmente no me convenía estar allí mucho más rato. No.. no me apetecía demasiado volver a encontrarme con uno de esos… demonios, o lo que se supusiera que fueran.

"… está bien… ¿puedes… coger tu al gato?"

"El gato no viene"

"Oh, ya lo creo que si" respondí seriamente

Dante me miró de arriba a abajo, examinándome mientras pensaba que hacer.

"…esta me la debes, ¿lo sabes?" contestó mientras se dirigía hacia Marshall, que arqueó su lomo dejando que Dante lo acariciara.

Miré sorprendida y sonreí.

"Estate contento, por lo menos le has caído bien"

Dante me miró dubitativo.

"No suelen gustarle los extraños. Eres a la primera persona a la que no le bufa" dije acercándome a los dos y rascando la cabeza de Marshall, que comenzó a ronronear. Me levanté para dirigirme al cuarto y comenzar a recoger mis cosas "En media hora estoy lista"

"Está bien" contestó todavía acariciando al gato

Eché un vistazo al salón antes de entrar en la habitación, deprimiéndome de nuevo al ver los restos de mi tesoro esparcidos por el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Salimos de casa al cabo de poco. Dante se ofreció a coger mi maleta, mientras yo llevaba al gato. Me dirigí a mi coche, aparcado a unos 50 metros de la entrada a la casa cuando escuche al cazademonios carraspear intentando llamar mi atención.

"¿Qué?" pregunte ya cansada mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

"Tu coche es muy bonito"

"Gracias, ¿te sigo?"

"Tu coche es muy bonito, pero no vas a usarlo"

"Mira tío. Ya me estas tocando mucho las narices" dije encarándome "ahora, ¿por qué cojones no puedo coger mi coche?"

"…wow"

Me crucé de brazos esperando a que Dante dejara de mirarme atónito.

"¿De verdad no querías que pasara nada entre nosotros? Me gusta que me pongan las cosas difíciles, te lo advierto" sonreía viendo como yo ponía una mueca y giraba hacia mi coche. Ni tres pasos conseguí dar antes de que agarrara mi muñeca y me diera la vuelta "Preciosa, si no quiero que te lleves el coche es porque yo ya tengo el mío aquí"

Dante señalo hacia el otro extremo de la calle, en donde estaba aparcado un descapotable de color rojo. A pesar de ser antiguo, el coche se encontraba en buen estado. Desde luego, parecía el tipo de coche que él conduciría, sin duda le pegaba. Me encamine hacia el sin dirigir palabra, notando como al cabo de poco, Dante se ponía en marcha alcanzándome en pocos pasos.

"¿No vas a quejarte? ¿No piensas decir nada?"

Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando hacia el coche. Si le gustaban las cosas difíciles, no sería yo la que se las pusiera… lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era que algo ocurriera entre el nosotros… por muy atractivo que fuera.

"Bueno… supongo que en algún momento tendrás que hablarme, ¿verdad que lo hará Marshall?" Dante agachó la cabeza mirando al gato, que cerró los ojos como respuesta. Suspiró , apretando el paso para llegar y colocar mis cosas en el asiento trasero. Avanzó y me abrió la puerta del copiloto

"No lo intentes. No pienso dirigirte la palab-… mierda…" musité. Si es que no lo podía evitar… siempre era la primera en caer en este tipo de situaciones, y no porque no intentara aguantar, sino porque… me podía la necesidad de contestar… Así que ya no veía mas uso en no hablarle "Hacerte ahora el caballero no te va a servir de nada… Me has destrozado el salón, mi futura herencia-"

"Un cómic" cortó

"EL cómic. Y no me dejas coger mi coche… ah! Y me sacas de mi casa, que esa es otra.."

"Y te salvo la vida. Y te gano, ¿verdad que si Marshall?" dijo mientras me sonreía abiertamente. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que le mirara "Nena, ¿tanto me odias?"

"en realidad… no… pero aún así tienes que entender que esto no me cuadre" giré la cara y miré al exterior mientras el comenzaba el camino hacia su casa.

"Bueno… pues lo entiendo, pero deja de quejarte…" Dante quedo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír "…te van a salir arrugas"

Le miré de reojo, todavía seria, pero no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verle tan relajado en esta situación.

"No me preocupa… mi piel lo aguanta todo, y no dudes que cuando tenga 50 años seguiré siendo tan perfecta como ahora" dije levantando la cabeza orgullosa

"Vaya… no soy el único que tiene el ego alto por lo que veo" Dante miraba fijamente la carretera mientras sonreía.

"Si tú supieras…"

"Corrijo, si TU me dejaras…"

"… tan inaccesible no soy…"

"no… claro que no…"

"Pregunta" respondí finalmente resuelta. Dante me miró sorprendido.

"Así… ¿sin más?"

"Aja"

"…. ¿Estás segura? Hummm...… bien! ¿Nombre?"

"Riley Knox"

"¿Edad?"

"27 "

"¿Aficiones?"

"mmm...… déjame que piense… la música, los videojuegos y… hacer deporte"

"¿Practicas algún deporte?"

"Si me dejaras, lo mismo te sorprendía"

"¿He de sentirme excitado por ello? Porque si es así, empieza cuando quieras a sorprenderme" dijo mientras me miraba levantando una ceja, acomodándose en el asiento y pasando un brazo tras el reposacabezas del asiento del copiloto.

"Soy tercer Dan en aikido y sexto en Kung Fu" sonreí orgullosa de mi misma, mirando a Dante, que se había callado tras mi respuesta.

"… no me lo creo"

"¿¡QUE!?"

"Lo dicho. Si fueras eso, habrías derrotado a la araña"

"Primero. La derrote. Segundo. No estoy acostumbrada a que me pillen bichos así. Te aseguro que no volverán a cogerme desprevenida"

"Eres muy joven para ser eso"

"Supongo que se me da bien… ¿Necesitas que te enseñe mis credenciales? ¿O prefieres seguir preguntando?"

"… háblame de tu pasado"

"mmm...… no hay mucho que contar. Nací en Brooklyn. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 13 años. No tenía más familia, así que fui a un orfanato y estuve allí hasta los 18. Nada que destacar de esa época, y si lo hay, prefiero olvidarlo. Después comencé a estudiar Medicina, pagándome la carrera mientras trabajaba en una sala de conciertos. Acabe poco tiempo después, hice la especialidad, comencé a trabajar et voila! Me atacaron unas arañas gigantes y estoy en el coche con un hombre armado y mi gato!"

"… que aburrida…"

"Oh Dante! Perdona por no haber cumplido tus expectativas!! Moriré y naceré de nuevo para vivir una vida llena de violencia, demonios, sexo y rock&roll y así podré satisfacer tus necesidades más básicas" dije mientras ponía cara de arrepentimiento "vamos no me jodas, que es mi vida"

"…ya hemos llegado"

Dante frenó el coche frente a un viejo edificio con grandes ventanales. Un gran letrero coronaba la entrada con el nombre "Devil Never Cry". El cazademonios cogió mi maleta y subió el pequeño tramo de escaleras que le conducían hasta la puerta, abriendo esta de una patada.

"Bueno pues… bienvenida a casa"


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Entré en lo que supuse, conformaba la mayor parte de la casa de Dante. Una gran sala con suelo de madera, en la que se encontraba al fondo una mesa (en la que él debía trabajar… si es que realmente lo hacía), un sofá con una pequeña televisión frente a él, una jukebox, mesa de billar… De las paredes colgaban numerosas cabezas de monstruos y armas de todos los tipos imaginables. En la pared posterior se localizaban dos puertas, y en la de la izquierda una escalera de madera que subía a un pequeño rellano. A pesar de la oscuridad, se veía que Dante… muy ordenado no era. Las cajas de pizza y latas de cerveza se apilaban cerca de la mesa junto a varias revistas. En general todo estaba sin organización alguna, pero era algo que había dado por sentado hacía tiempo.

Dante me agarró de la manga de la chaqueta y tiró de mí, realizando un pequeño tour por la casa.

"Bueno, no es como la tuya pero a mí me vale. Esta es mi oficina y casa. A partir de hoy y hasta que aclaremos algunas cosas, también será la tuya"

"Yuju…"

Dante chascó la lengua y me condujo a una de las puertas. La abrió mostrándome un pequeño baño.

"Como… bien habrás adivinado, esto es el baño. Puedes ducharte cuando te apetezca, por mi no hay problema. Si no tienes toalla yo te prestaré alguna y… bueno… había pensado no advertírtelo, pero… no tiene pestillo… para mi suerte" bromeó

"Inténtalo y sufrirás mi ira"

"Me arriesgaré. Continuando con la casa" dijo mientras abría la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación principal "Esta es la cocina. Si quieres cocinar algo tendrás que ir a comprar antes"

"¿Extraes alimento lamiendo las paredes? ¿Así se te quedó el pelo blanco?"

"Pido pizza"

"Me encantaría hacerte un análisis de sangre, tiene que ser monstruoso"

"Pero estoy dispuesto a que algún día cocines algo para mí con todo tu amor y cariño" Dante me giñó un ojo y avanzó hacia las escaleras, dejándome atrás suspirando.

"Esta es la habitación" dijo mostrándome un cuarto en la que se encontraba una gran cama con sabanas de color negro y junto a la cual se amontonaba la ropa de varios días. A su lado, un armario de color oscuro a juego con una pequeña librería que se encontraba al otro extremo. Pero las reinas de la habitación seguían siendo las armas, que se apilaban contra las paredes "tú dormirás aquí. Yo abajo en el sofá"

"Anda ya. No soy tan delicada como para necesitar dormir en la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá, tu, en tu cama y listos" dije saliendo por la puerta mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Y yo que intento ser un caballero y darle la cama a la dama"

"Pues me niego. Insisto en que prefiero dormir en el sofá. Estaré más tranquila si es así"

"Pero si mi cama es muy cómoda! Yo dormiré en el sofá, y si tienes miedo, me llamas y saldré corriendo en tu auxilio para arroparte"

"Hagámoslo al revés"

"Pues me tiraré toda la noche gritando"

"… que no, que yo duermo en el sofá" Dije mientras me recostaba sobre el susodicho mueble, acomodándome y cerrando los ojos.

Dante me miró y se sentó sobre mi estómago.

"Dante… no me… dejas… respirar bien… pesas mucho…" intentaba quitármelo de encima sin mucho éxito "te lo digo en serio… me estoy agobiando! ¿No se supone… que tendrías… que respetarme… más? Eres… mi… guardaespaldas!"

"Bueno… ya te dije que soy una persona poco común" apoyó la espalda en el sofá, inmovilizando mis rodillas con una mano y evitando que le golpeara "si quieres dormimos los dos juntitos en la cama, prometo ser bueno"

"Dante… no puedo… más, quítate…. de encima mía… ya!" Di un último empujón consiguiendo que se cayera de donde estaba, incorporándome para recuperar parte del aliento "que agobio joder…"

"Quiero dormir en mi sofá" dijo mientras me miraba desde el suelo

"Haz lo que quieras, yo solo necesito dormir algo"

Me levanté y me dirigí a un sillón que se encontraba situado frente a una batería y me senté, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y encogiendo las piernas para subirlas sobre el asiento.

"¿Qué haces? No pensarás dormir ahí, ¿no?"

"Eso es lo que pienso hacer"

"Te he dejado la cama!"

"Y yo te dije que quería que tú durmieras en ella. Es TU cama, no la mía"

"No vas a descansar ahí"

"Cuando eres médico, en las guardias aprendes a dormir hasta de pie si hace falta. Eres tu quien decidió no dormir en su cama. Tienes todo el derecho a elegir donde duermes, es tu casa"

Dante me miró largo rato, me lanzó una manta y se tumbó en el sofá, ocupando toda su extensión gracias a la longitud de su cuerpo y colocando las manos por detrás de su cabeza.

"Haz lo que quieras, no pienso detenerte. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, despiértame"

"Está bien… buenas noches Dante. Y gracias por la manta"

Pasó un rato antes de escuchar un leve murmullo en el que pude distinguir un buenas noches y de nada. Antes de dormirme, reí en voz baja al ver como Marshall se subía encima de Dante y comenzaba a dormitar hecho un ovillo, farfullando el cazademonios algo en disconformidad pero sin hacer nada para quitárselo de encima.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Me desperté sintiendo los rayos de sol que daban sobre mis ojos. Los abrí poco a poco, viendo como pasaban a través de los estores de la ventana. Incorporándome, aparté las sabanas de encima de mí y gruñí, viendo como Dante entraba en el cuarto.

"¿Ya te despertaste?"

"Me cambiaste a la cama" dije todavía con la expresión enfadada

"Si, lo hice. Como tu guardaespaldas, mi deber es protegerte, incluyendo tus cervicales" dijo con sorna.

Miré el reloj, respondiendo entre dientes a Dante algo que no consiguió entender. Bajé a por el móvil para realizar algunas llamadas. Obviamente no iba a poder ir al trabajo en algunos días, por lo que usaría mis días de vacaciones… posiblemente me dijeran que no, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Sommerson…. Esto… hola"

"Dra. Knox, ando muy liada, si lo que quiere es saludarme, lo hace mañana cuando venga"

"No no, justo por eso llamaba… creo…" pensé durante unos segundos que excusa tenía que poner "creo que tiene razón. Necesito vacaciones"

"¿Qué? Necesitaba que me lo hubiera dicho con algunos días más de antelación" Mierda, ahí llevaba razón…

"Ya, es que ha ocurrido algo…"

"Y, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?"

"Yo…" me quedé sin palabras… ¿qué iba a contarle? Solo… me quedaba un punto débil al que atacarle "…contraté a un detective privado. Ha encontrado a alguien de mi familia. O pistas, vamos… necesito hacer esto"

Escuché el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Cerré los ojos, mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras deseaba que hubiera colado.

"…vaya… me alegro mucho Riley. Puedo suplir tu ausencia el tiempo que haga falta, así que no te preocupes, descansa y encuéntrale. Suerte"

Colgué, haciendo una respiración profunda para relajarme con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"SI!!" dije mientras hacía el signo de victoria hacia Dante, que me miraba sorprendido mientras bebía un zumo de tomate

"¿Qué?"

"Ahora, amigo mío, no tengo que preocuparme por ir a trabajar… oficialmente, estoy de vacaciones" dije poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Hmm…" dijo mientras cogía una revista y se acercaba a su mesa de trabajo, sentándose sonoramente en la silla y dejando caer los pies sobre la mesa.

"… ¿hay café?"

Señaló la cocina sin apartar los ojos de la revista, por lo que me puse en marcha y entré en el cuarto. Tras buscar un rato en los estantes, encontré un paquete de café, leche y azúcar. Al cabo de unos minutos, sonreí al coger la taza caliente y llevármela a los labios. Eso era lo que necesitaba, sin duda. Busqué mi paquete de tabaco, extrayendo un cigarro y llevándomelo a los labios. Y así, apoyada en un mueble de cocina, con un café y un cigarro, afrontaba el día que se me venía encima.

"Vaya…" dijo Dante reposando en el marco de la puerta "¿sabes? podría acostumbrarme a empezar la mañana con esta vista"

"No lo dudo, estamos hablando de mi"

"Nos hemos levantado bien, ¿no?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que pasaste de lo que te dije y me llevaste a la cama… sabiendo que no quería… "

"No podía dormir viéndote así" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Estás diciendo que te quedaste despierto hasta que conseguí dormirme para llevarme a la cama?"

"Exactamente. Y pesas más de lo que había imaginado. No te voy a dar pizza, que si no, de aquí a una semana no puedo levantarte"

"Dante!!" grité enfadada tirándole el mechero a la cabeza. El comenzó a reír mientras salía del cuarto para dirigirse a la ducha. Yo no pude evitar una sonrisa, al darme cuenta como había conseguido que la tensión entre nosotros se relajara. Ya no me sentía incómoda cómo anoche. Ahora… simplemente era un imbécil con el que tenía que lidiar, pero bueno, al menos me caía bien…

Decidí coger algo de ropa, esperando sentada en el sofá a que saliera de la ducha para poder yo darme una. Al cabo de poco salió del baño, llevando solo los pantalones puestos mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Le miré de reojo, viendo como se acercaba y sonreí sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

"¿Qué? ¿Impresionada?"

"Ya deberías saber que a mí esto no me impresiona" dije riendo "Que arrogante eres Dante…"

Le di un golpecito en el hombro al pasar junto a él, dirigiéndome hacia la ducha que tanto ansiaba. Dante rió entre dientes ante la reacción. Quizás esperaba que me sonrojara al verle salir así, pero… sinceramente… ir de inocente y virginal jamás había sido mi estilo. Lo veía tan... infantil.

"Tú verás, me estas volviendo a poner las cosas difíciles, no falta mucho para que ataque, y te aseguro que no hay mujer que se me resista"

"Uuuh!! Estoy esperando como una loca que te decidas a atacar!!" Ironicé en la entrada del baño "Pero no olvides una cosa… Dante… yo, soy tu némesis" y con esto, cerré la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Dante P.O.V

Riley me fascinaba. Realmente lo hacía. Era inteligente, irónica y curiosamente, por mucho que ella me tachara a mí de ello, era arrogante. Su orgullo parecía estar por encima de todo. Abrió la ducha, dejándome escuchar como el agua corría. Tuve que contenerme para no ir allí y entrar de golpe. No porque me apeteciera verla, sino por el placer de escucharla gritar. Le estaba cogiendo gusto a ponerla nerviosa, adoraba ver la cara que ponía al enfadarse.

Me acerqué al quicio de la puerta, con ánimo de llevar mi plan a cabo, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Resoplé y me alejé, dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa y haciendo que el auricular del teléfono saltara, agarrándolo en el aire.

"Devil May Cry" respondí gruñendo

"¿Quién se ha levantado de mal humor hoy?" dijo risueña la voz al otro lado.

"Trish, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Ohh… nada, saber si tienes algo que pueda interesarme…"

"Mmmm… no creo que te interese en lo que estoy ahora. A menos que la palabra trío te suscite algún tipo de-"

"¿En que estas?"

"Atacaron a una tía ayer. Tengo que protegerla. Mucha pasta y no es mala gente"

"¿Dante el Guardaespaldas?"

"Bueno… algo así, supongo" No tenía ganas de continuar hablando, había dejado de escuchar el agua y eso solo podía significar que mi oportunidad para ponerla nerviosa se acababa "Trish, pásate por aquí y veremos si puedes ayudarme"

"Ok, esta tarde iré. Cuídate encanto"

"Siempre lo hago" colgué el teléfono, quedando parado unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, cuando escuche un golpe que venía del baño. Corrí y abrí la puerta de golpe. Allí la vi, sentada en el borde de la bañera maldiciendo algo. Tenía la cabeza agachada, tapándose la frente con una de sus manos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Retiró la mano, dejando al descubierto una herida que sangraba levemente. Reí por lo bajo, acercándome a ella mientras le tendía la mano.

"¿Ves? Eres torpe" dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

"Solo me resbale… tu suelo resbala mucho… me di contra la pared al salir de la bañera… y me podría haber matado, gracias"

"No, no creo que hubieras muerto"

"Eres mi guardaespaldas, eso es lo que debes evitar"

"Claro, la próxima vez nos ducharemos juntos, ¿Qué te parece preciosa?" dije todavía agarrándole de la mano. La llevé hacía mi mesa, haciendo que se apoyara en el borde de la misma para poder curarle el corte que tenía sobre la ceja. Marshall saltó hacia su lado, sentándose en un extremo para ver la escena.

Me acerqué a ella, apartando los finas hebras de pelo negro de caían mojando su frente. Llevé hacia la herida un trozo de algodón empapado en alcohol, desinfectando la herida y limpiándola. Sin querer, coloqué una mano sobre su muslo, percatándome entonces de que sólo iba envuelta en la toalla de color blanco. Rápidamente, desvié la mirada, apartando la mano al tiempo que sonreía para mí mismo. Riley se percató de esto, comenzando a reír ante mi repentina reacción.

"¿Ahora te has vuelto tímido?" preguntó agachando la cabeza hasta que quedó a la altura de mis ojos y obligándome a levantar la vista para mirarla.

"Agradece que no haga nada, guapa"

"Vaya… y a mí que quizás me apetecía jugar…" hizo un mohín, dándome a ver que estaba decepcionada  
Me incorporé, poniendo una mano a cada lado suya e inclinándome para quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"¿A qué? ¿Trivial quizás? ¿Póker?" Me negaba a que me volviera a tomar el pelo. Esta vez no pensaba picar

"Claro… A veces no sé exactamente en qué piensas. Estoy envuelta en una toalla, sentada encima de tu mesa y te he dicho que me apetece jugar… en fin… tú te lo pierdes" dijo levantándose mientras volvía al baño para vestirse.

La miré caminar. La toalla escasamente llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y marcaba perfectamente sus curvas. La genética había sido realmente generosa con ella. Comencé a arrepentirme de no haber aceptado la propuesta, por lo que me acerqué hasta el marco de la puerta, poniendo la mano para impedir que la cerrara. Miré sonriendo, mientras ella respondía a mi mirada dubitativa.

"Nena, hasta esta tarde tenemos libre… así que si quieres… subimos al cuarto y jugamos un rato los dos juntos" dije acariciando su hombro con la yema de mi dedo índice.

Riley se mordió el labio inferior, pensando durante un momento la respuesta mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla y miraba al techo. Puso una mano sobre mi pecho y se acercó a mí. Sentía su calor corporal a través de la ropa pero…. Esto ya me sonaba.

"¿Cómo puedes caer en lo mismo dos veces? Además, me has cortado y se me han quitado las ganas" sonrió empujándome levemente, lo suficiente como para echarme del baño y cerrar la puerta en mis narices.

"Eres mi piedra! Y volvería a caer seguro!"

"jajaja, eso me encantará verlo!" escuché al otro lado "Oye, y ¿cómo que tenemos hasta esta tarde libre? ¿Qué tenemos esta tarde?"

"ah… se acercará una amiga. Necesito que investigue quién está detrás de ti, me facilitará el trabajo"

Se abrió la puerta de repente, sacando Riley la cabeza por el hueco. El pelo largo negro y mojado caía todavía sobre ella, dándome cuenta que no llevaba camiseta, solo el sujetador y unos pantalones vaqueros con agujeros.

"¿Algo por lo que deba estar celosa?" sonrió

"En todo caso es ella la que debería estarlo… pero ¿quieres estar celosa?"

Se apartó para meter la cabeza por la camiseta de color negro que se estaba poniendo en ese momento. Ya vestida, abrió completamente la puerta del baño, hablando desde allí mientras acababa de arreglarse.

"Me da igual. No hace ni 24 horas que nos conocemos, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?"

Por ahí atacaría. Sí que lo iba a estar. Era inevitable, por mucho que una mujer supiera que alguien era más o menos precoz, siempre sentía celos cuando ella no era el centro de atención.

"Mi relación con Trish es… compleja"

"Ajam… ¿pareja?"

"Compañera… pero…"

"Uhhh, qué emoción! ¿Que hay entre vosotros?" dijo excitada mientras se acercaba sonriendo. Espera, ¿qué reacción era esa? Tenía que mostrar reticencia, desinterés… incomodidad! No tenía que preguntarme emocionada que había entre nosotros.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta, dejándola allí mientras se peinaba y recogía el pelo en una cola alta. Salió corriendo detrás de mí, frenándome al poner una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Dante… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal te va con ella?" La miré mientras me escrutaba con esos ojos verde intenso "Venga… no te desanimes hombre! Aunque arrogante, en el fondo eres buena persona. A mí me caes bien. Y tienes una nariz perfecta" dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Lo juro, no la entendía… ¿Ahora pensaba que estaba enamorado de Trish? Mal asunto.

"Riley yo… creo que no lo has entendido"

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando que le explicara el asunto. La miré fijamente. Y admito que empecé a tener ideas de las que me hubiera podido avergonzar. Pero no podía evitarlo. Si su plan era hacérmelo pasar mal, lo estaba consiguiendo.

"¿Dante? Di algo"

Lleve una mano hacia su cara, rozando la nívea piel de sus pómulos que se encontraba todavía sonrosada por el calor de la ducha.

"Yo con Trish no tengo nada ni lo quier-"

Corté la frase a la mitad. No estábamos solos. Rodee a Riley con un brazo por la espalda, acercándola a mí para protegerla. Vi como ella también se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

"Haz lo que yo te diga y todo saldrá bien, ¿vale preciosa?" acerqué mi boca a su oído para susurrarle algo "Y no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo voy a protegerte"


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Resulta increíble cómo cambian las relaciones. Acababa de conocer a Dante. Bueno… la noche anterior, y hablaba con él como si fuera un viejo amigo. Me comportaba como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Y el… parecía el tipo de persona que cogía confianza rápidamente. O que era capaz de hacerlo cuando le convenía. Pero estaba segura de que había mucho más que no mostraba. Esa máscara de arrogancia y chulería ocultaba a un Dante mucho más profundo que no se mostraba.

Así que allí me encontraba, con Dante rozándome levemente la cara, notaba el ligero contacto de sus dedos contra mis pómulos, y el calor que ellos desprendían quedando marcado en la piel. Pero no todo iba a ser tan idílico. No. Al fin y al cabo, estábamos hablando de mi. Pocos segundos más tarde la atmósfera había dado un giro de 180º. Yo lo había notado, y Dante, obviamente, también. Noté como rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo, pegándome a su cuerpo mientras alcanzaba con la otra mano a Ebony.

"Haz lo que yo te diga y todo saldrá bien, ¿vale preciosa" oí que decía acabando en un susurro "Y no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo voy a protegerte"

Asentí mientras miraba fijamente a una ventana. Ahí había algo. Me pegué aún más a Dante si es que cabía esa posibilidad. El se dio cuenta, sonriendo levemente ante mi acto y yo… yo me sorprendí a mí misma, por lo débil que estaba demostrando ser ante la situación.

"No te ilusiones" farfullé

"No lo hago… pero noto cierta mejoría. Mi táctica está surgiendo efecto" contestó sin dejar de apuntar a la ventana, expectante.

"Eh! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?"

No le dio tiempo a contestar. El cristal se rompió con un sonoro estallido. Dante se interpuso, cubriéndome de los cristales. Sin soltarme, se giró disparando a los demonios que entraban por el hueco de la ventana. Iba retrocediendo conmigo, hasta que dimos con la espalda en una pared. Me soltó y cogió su espada, comenzando entonces a asestar estoques contra los seres que nos asediaban. No eran como las arañas. Eran… espantapájaros… o algo parecido. Atacaban con cuchillas que portaban en vez de piernas o manos, y su aspecto de payaso los hacían aún más aterradores. Pero Dante parecía divertirse. No estaba especialmente agobiado por el ataque de los espantapájaros. Saltaba y los acuchillaba mientras reía… hubiera parecido un auténtico psicópata si no fuera porque eso que mataba no eran seres humanos. Y porque gracias a el, ninguno se había acercado a más de dos metros de mi.

Aun así, no duro mucho mi ficticia tranquilidad. Un chillido agudo me taladró la cabeza. No sabía de donde venía, pero quién fuera el causante de ese sonido, intuía debía ser más peligroso que nuestros actuales acompañantes. Pero lo que vi debía ser coña. Capa negra con capucha que cubría una calavera, flotando y portando una guadaña que doblaba mi tamaño. ¿La Parca? ¿Tan claro estaba ya mi destino? Evité un embiste suyo, rodando hacia un lado todavía pegada a la pared. Pero estaba en clara desventaja. No solo era el tamaño… sino que además, yo iba desarmada.

Dante se abalanzó sobre la Parca, evitando que me cercenara la cabeza de un revés de su guadaña. Mientras seguía atacando a los espantapájaros, intentaba pelear con esta, que no hacía más que desaparecer para reaparecer en otra parte de la habitación y atacar por sorpresa.

"RILEY!! Metete en esa habitación y no salgas!! Bloquea la puerta!!"

Con esa habitación debía referirse al baño, que era el cuarto que tenía al lado. Así que rápidamente me puse en pie y, entre, cerrando la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar la cuchilla de uno de los demonios, que quedó incrustada en la madera. Corrí poniendo un mueble antiguo, atrancando la entrada y poniéndome a salvo por el momento. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, observando a Dante luchar a través de la rendija que había dejado la cuchilla del payaso. Parecía que, una vez yo fuera de allí, podía dar lo máximo de sí mismo sin ningún peligro. Y así seguía, viendo a Dante luchar hasta que oí un crujido detrás de mí. Me giré, buscando el origen del ruido. Miré hacia el suelo, en donde vi una especie de perro grande, color negro y rojo con unos grandes y brillantes ojos que me observaban. Estaba quieto, sentado, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

"Pero que perro tan bonito…" dije echándome hacia atrás "No vas a hacer nada, ¿verdad?"

El perro emitió un leve gruñido, enseñándome los dientes.

"No no no… nos vamos a llevar bien, ¿a que si guapo? Venga, sé un buen chico y quédate ahí quieto"

Pero a ver, ¿cómo iba a quedarse quieto? Ese perro era demoniaco, seguro. Juraría no haber oído nada a Dante acerca de un perro, así que suyo no podía ser. Para mi desgracia, el perro abrió la boca, dejando ver una lengua larga y un montón de dientes. Pero podía ser peor. Y claro que lo era. Acto seguido, las mandíbulas del perro se dividieron en dos, dejando 4 fragmentos con varias hileras de dientes y muy mal aspecto. Se levantó, corriendo hacia donde yo estaba. Conseguí esquivarlo, pero el baño era muy pequeño, por lo que no podía huir muy lejos.

"JODER!! ¡¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mi?!" dije mientras continuaba esquivando los embistes del perro "Pues esta vez me niego a jugar con vosotros!"

Miré al perro, que volvió a atacarme, saltando por encima suya justo cuando iba a alcanzarme. En el aire, patee su costado, lanzándolo contra la pared, que golpeo sonoramente. Corrí hacia el, salte y, usando el váter como apoyo, encajé otra patada en la cabeza del bicho, que todavía no se había recuperado. Sonreí viendo como volvía a caer, incapaz de levantarse. Me dirigí hacia el espejo, y enrollándome una toalla alrededor de la mano, lo golpee rompiéndolo en pedazos. Cogí uno largo y fino. Necesitaba algo para acabar con el bicho de manera efectiva, y quizás eso me sirviera… ya… le compraría un espejo nuevo a Dante. Me di la vuelta, encarando al perro que había vuelto a ponerse de pie. Se abalanzó sobre mí, girando sobra mi propio talón y hundí el cristal en el cuello de mi atacante, que justo había saltado. Caímos pesadamente, convirtiéndose el demonio en un fino polvo que me cubrió.

Tosí, incorporándome y sacudiéndome, escuchando todavía la pelea que se desarrollaba en el exterior. Esperaba que Dante estuviera bien… Yo… mucho me temía que tendría que encargarme de algo más. Una sombra se cernía sobre la ventana. Miré, esperando ver qué forma tendría este. El cristal se rompió, dejando ver una mano que tanteaba la pared.

"Mi… perro… ¿dónde… esta…?" dijo una voz aguda, infantil pero que venía de ultratumba.

Fantástico. La dueña del perro. Si ya decía yo que de Dante no era…

Me puse en guardia, esperando a que entrara. A la mano siguió el resto del cuerpo. Mi actual oponente era bastante más… asqueroso que el anterior. El perro por lo menos tenía su gracia… pero ¿esto? De forma humana, tenía el tamaño de una niña. Era una niña. Su vestido se encontraba roto, desgarrado y sucio. Y ella… estaba en estado de putrefacción. Definitivamente prefería a su mascota.

"Mi… perro… ¿dónde… está…?" repitió exasperada

"Ya bueno… quizás no te haga gracia pero creo que me lo he cargado"

"¿Mi… perro…?"

"Tu perro muerto… como… como tú"

"¿Dón…de…?"

"Lo estás pisando" dije carraspeando, mirando a otro lado mientras que señalaba el montón de ceniza que pisaba.

La niña se agachó, tocando débilmente el lugar en el que su perro… bueno, en el que su perro había fallecido, si es que esas cosas morían. Vi como sollozaba, llevándose un dedo a la boca y lamiendo los restos de perro que se habían quedado adheridos a su dedo. Mira que por un momento me había dado pena. Pero es que era asqueroso.

"Vaya… si que estabas unida a él. Oye, lo siento. No era mi intención, pero es que estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi carótida, y yo con esas cosas me pongo muy tontorrona, no se…"

Gruñó, levantando levemente la mirada. Abrió la boca, mostrándome un montón de dientes babosos y llenos de porquería. Si eso me mordía, no sabía si me mataría el mordisco o la posterior infección. Fuera como fuese, no pensaba averiguarlo.

"Mi… perro!!" gritó al tiempo que de un ágil salto se lanzaba hacia donde yo me encontraba.

La niña estaba enfadada. Eso estaba claro. Pero yo también lo estaba. No en vano, llevaba siendo atacada desde ayer por numerosos demonios. Y eso cansaba. Golpee el cuello del demonio, que se hallaba junto a mí intentando morderme. Esto la empujó hacia abajo, momento que yo aproveché para darle un rodillazo en la barbilla. Pero ella era más lista que el perrito. Me cogió de la muñeca y me lanzó contra la pared, recibiendo el golpe en la espalda que me cortó la respiración durante unos segundos. Para ser una niña, era fuerte. Monstruosamente fuerte. No tuve tiempo para descansar, ya que volvió a lanzarse. No tuve tiempo para levantarme pero no me hacía falta para detenerla. Lancé la pierna, que aterrizó en su cara. Rápidamente me incorporé y encajé otra patada en su estómago, haciendo que se deslizara por el suelo hasta quedar a unos metros de mí, golpeando el mueble que bloqueaba la puerta y apartándolo de su posición. Debía andarme con cuidado, ese suelo era demoniaco, y no por la situación en la que me encontraba. ¿Con qué limpiaba Dante el suelo para que resbalara tantísimo?

Me confié. Creía que tenía controlada la situación. Pero me equivocaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 **

"Tu… has matado… a mi…. PERRO!!" Gritó fuertemente, alzando los brazos mientras de ella manaba un aura negra. Intuía que ahora si estaba realmente cabreada.

Corrió hacia mí a una velocidad increíble, alcanzándome con un golpe que no conseguí frenar pero que pude amortiguar. Me agarró de la camiseta, alzándome del suelo hasta que quedé de pie a su merced. Pero no quiso retenerme mucho, ya que me lanzó contra la puerta. El golpe que di contra ella hizo que la rompiera, quedando tumbada en medio del salón.

Dante me miró sorprendido, peleando todavía contra los espantapájaros pero sin la Parca, con la que parecía haber acabado.

"¿Qué coño pasa Riley?"

Señale a la puerta, intentando incorporarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas, aún conmocionada por el golpe. Miré hacia la entrada del baño, intentando ver dónde estaba mi atacante. Y allí estaba, observándome mientras me mostraba los dientes enfadada. La vi saltar, clavando el puño en el suelo en el lugar donde estaba mi cabeza. Pero afortunadamente la había quitado de ahí. Intenté zafarme para quitármela de encima, pero ella estaba agarrada bien a mí, por lo que rodamos por el suelo golpeándonos con lo que podíamos. Yo empujaba su cabeza hacia atrás, evitando que me mordiera tal y como intentaba. Finalmente conseguí poner mis rodillas entre mi cuerpo y el suyo y, haciendo palanca, la empuje un par de metros de donde estaba. Rápidamente me puse en pie, corriendo hacia ella y lanzándole una patada a las costillas, al tiempo que giraba mi cuerpo e, impulsándome, ponía un pie sobre su hombro golpeando su cabeza con el otro. Caí agachada, apoyándome con las manos en el suelo. No dándole tiempo a recuperarse la embestí, golpeándola con mi hombro y haciéndola caer al suelo. Retrocedí unos pasos, cogiendo fuerza para lanzar una patada baja que consiguió parar agarrándome del pie. Poniendo una mano en el suelo y con ayuda del otro pie, hice que me soltará rompiendo su brazo con el movimiento.

Dante evitaba que el resto de monstruos me atacaran mientras me encargaba de esta. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo con lo que pudiera acabar con mi enemiga. No me resultó difícil encontrar algo. Estaba en casa de Dante, y si algo había allí, eran armas. Miraba, pensando en cual debería coger. Mientras tanto iba esquivando los golpes de la niña demoniaca, que, a pesar de estar ya tocada por la pelea que habíamos mantenido, seguía dispuesta a destrozarme el cráneo. El cazademonios pasó junto a mí, quedando los dos espalda contra espalda.

"¿Sabes manejar una espada?"

"mmm… digamos que no"

"¿Sabes disparar una pistola?"

"Tampoco"

"¿Sabes luchar con algo?" preguntó ya dándose por vencido.

"La verdad es que hasta ahora no me había visto en la necesidad, así que no" contesté bloqueando con el antebrazo una patada de un bicho.

"Coge lo que quieras entonces y sobrevive"

"¿De eso no te encargabas tu?" reí.

"…claro!" respondió riendo igualmente

Alcancé una katana que se encontraba apoyada en un soporte junto a un armario. Esto me serviría. Ya había probado la lucha con katanas. No me interesaba realmente, en realidad, pensaba que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era más interesante. Pero dudo que a base de simples golpes fuera a acabar con ella.

Desenvaine la espada y me encaré hacia la niña, que me miraba gruñendo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Con suerte, aquí se acabaría todo. Comenzó a correr hacia a mí. Salté sirviéndome de la mesa como apoyo para ganar altura, quedando a su espalda. Giré, extendiendo la mano con la que empuñaba la katana, realizando un corte que sangraba profusamente en el pómulo del demonio. Realmente no le daba peor aspecto… ya era asquerosa… pero sabía que podría con ella. Continué cortando, hiriéndola en piernas y torso. De una estocada conseguí cercenarle un brazo. No dejaba que se acercara, atacando sin parar con el fin de acabar pronto con ella.

Di una vuelta sobre mí misma, dándole una patada que recibió en los tobillos y que la hizo caer al suelo. Acto seguido me incorporé, hundiendo con fuerza la hoja de la katana en la boca del demonio y atravesándole el cráneo con ella. Desapareció en una nube de polvo. Respiré aliviada. Orgullosa de mi misma, miré los restos de mi oponente. Otee alrededor mía, viendo que ya no quedaba nada por lo que preocuparme. Pero sentí una mano que me tocaba el hombro, por lo que sin pensarlo, me giré golpeando y clavé la espada. Hasta ese momento no vi a quien había herido. Dante se hallaba frente a mí, atravesado por la katana y mirándome sin hablar.

"No… me jodas… Dante! ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre hacerme eso?" dije mientras se apoyaba en mi "Esto no puedes estar pasando, ni se te ocurra morir!!"

Dante comenzó a reír. Yo le miré aturdida. Había conseguido retener las lágrimas, pero tenía la voz quebrada y eso delataba el estado en el que me encontraba.

"¿¿Qué coño te pasa?! Te acabo de atravesar con una espada!" grité dejándome libe al llanto "No deberías reírte! Te mueres!!"

Dante puso una mano en mi mejilla, limpiando con el pulgar las lagrimas que resbalaban por mi cara.

"Nena, no pienso morir por esto" dijo sonriéndome

"Pe… pero… yo te acabo de…" balbucee

"Ah! ¿Esto?" dijo señalando la hoja clavada en su torso "Bueno… cuando te dije que yo no soy como ningún hombre al que hubieras conocido, no lo dije en vano"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué coño dic-? EH!!" Intenté detener a Dante, que había llevado la mano a la empuñadura y había comenzado a extraerla "NO! Así solo empeorarás la herida! Dante!" dije poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas, deteniéndole. Continuaba con la cabeza gacha, maldiciéndome por haber atravesado a Dante de buenas a primeras. Pronto, sentí que ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza, por lo que me obligué a mirarle. Y estaba sonriendo.

"Esta… esta no será una de esas situaciones en las que el otro muere y le pide al causante de su muerte que no se culpe y por ello sonríe, ¿no?"

"No Riley. Ya te dije que no pienso morir" dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme "Y ahora, deja de llorar y culparte porque no ha pasado nada"

Dante comenzó a extraer la hoja lentamente, esta vez con sus manos sobre las mías. Temblaba notando como la katana cortaba a través de él. Dante lo notó, apretándome más junto a el para tranquilizarme. Por fin salió la punta. Yo me quedé mirando el arma ensangrentada, incapaz de reaccionar.

"¿Ves como no pasaba nada?"

"¿Cómo que no? Estás herido Dante!"

"Riley, no. Hay algo que quizás debería explicarte pero que me da… miedo, hacerlo"

"No Dante, túmbate, yo me encargo de la herida" dije empujándole hacia el sofá

"Pero es que justo sobre es-"

"Que te calles! Ahora me lo cuentas! Pero déjame que te mire la herida" dije molesta

Obligue a Dante a que se quitara la gabardina, tumbándole en el sofá y comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa.

"Oye encanto, si lo que querías era desnudarme, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho" dijo incorporándose y cogiendo mi barbilla mientras se acercaba a mi cara

"Se te olvida que soy médico y que esto es un acto puramente profesional" dije sonriendo al ver como Dante daba un pequeño respingo al sentir mi fría mano sobre su pecho

"Humm…" dijo tumbándose de nuevo "Muy bien doctora, jugaremos a los médicos… ¿qué tal estoy?"

Miraba asombrada la zona en la que se había clavado la espada. Seguía habiendo una herida, pero esta había comenzado ya a cicatrizar.

"Im…pre…sionante…" dije con los ojos muy abiertos. No me lo podía explicar. Era fisiológicamente imposible cicatrizar una herida así a esa velocidad. Por el aspecto de la herida, solo parecía un corte superficial, sin más daños.

"Gracias, tu tampoco estás mal, ¿sabes?"

No hice caso de sus palabras, palpando la piel que debería mostrar una herida de extrema gravedad. Le miré atónita, sin saber muy bien que había pasado.

"Dan… Dante… ¿cómo?"

Se incorporó, cogiéndome de la mano y sentándome junto a él.

"Eso es lo que quería explicarte Riley. No es algo que yo cuente, ni que mucha gente sepa. No me avergüenzo de ello pero temo cual será tu reacción" dijo apesadumbrado.

Yo todavía estaba atónita por lo que acababa de presenciar. Asentí levemente y le miré a los ojos.

"Dime lo que querías contarme Dante. Soy toda oídos"


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Dante me miraba sentado junto a mí en el sofá. Todavía me cogía de la mano, intentando que reaccionara ya que todavía me encontraba sin palabras.

"Riley, ante todo, quiero que sepas que pienso cumplir mi palabra y protegerte con todo lo que tenga, ¿está claro?"

"Si… me estás asustando Dante…"

"Bueno… no lo hagas. Conmigo no tienes porqué temer. Pero… digamos que eso" dijo señalando un montón de ceniza que estaba en el suelo "y yo, no somos tan distintos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté ladeando la cabeza. De pronto caí. Abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de la situación. Las palabras no acudían a mi boca.

"¿Te has dado cuenta ya?" preguntó mirándome. Volví a asentir sin mirarle a los ojos. Mi vista se había quedado fija en un punto del suelo, sin poder moverse de allí. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La resistencia, la fuerza… incluso esa capacidad sobrenatural de cicatrización. Dante no era humano.

"Riley, necesito que me digas algo… "

No sabía que contestarle. Cómo hacerlo sin que le doliera o se sintiera ofendido. Cómo decírselo con delicadeza, para que comprendiera lo que realmente pensaba de ello. No me dio tiempo a contestarle antes de volver a hablar.

"Debes pensar que soy un monstruo" dijo levantándose mientras exhalaba. Le seguí con la mirada, incapaz de articular sonido alguno "¿Sabes? Quizás si lo sea… No es como tú debes estar pensando. No soy un demonio. Mi padre lo era. Mi madre era humana, por lo que yo soy mitad demonio solamente" dijo apenado "Pero aunque te parezca un monstruo, yo-"

"No me lo pareces!" dije levantándome súbitamente

"¿Qué?"

"Que no… no me pareces un monstruo… Miento. Sé que no lo eres" dije poniendo especial énfasis en el sé "Eras un semidemonio antes de decírmelo, y lo eres ahora. Las cosas no han cambiado"

"Pero-"

"Con o sin poderes demoniacos, eres mi guardaespaldas. El mismo con el que me divierte pelearme y el mismo que me ha salvado la vida ya dos veces" dije mientras me acercaba a él. Dante me miraba quieto, sin decir o hacer nada. Llegué hasta donde se encontraba y sonreí "No elegimos cómo, dónde o cuándo nacemos. No elegimos quiénes serán nuestros padres, ni en qué situación nos encontraremos. Dante, se nos reparten unas cartas al nacer, y no podemos saber cuáles van a tocarnos. Lo que sí decidimos es cómo jugarlas, qué hacer con nuestras vidas. No eres un monstruo. Tus acciones hablan por ti. Da igual si eres humano o un demonio. Eras y sigues siendo el mismo. Así que no vuelvas a decir que pienso que seas un monstruo, porque no lo eres"

Dante sonrió aliviado por mis palabras. Yo me sorprendí a mí misma. Joder, para que no me vinieran palabras a la boca, menuda parrafada sentimentaolide le había soltado.

"Me alegro saber que piensas así"

"Si bueno…"

"Y, a propósito, peleas francamente bien"

"Ya te lo dije"

"Ya ya… Pero aún así te he salvado. ¿No crees que, como tu caballero andante, me merezco un premio?" dijo atrayéndome hacia él y rodeándome por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con la yema de sus dedos rozaba mis labios.

"Mmm… ¿debería premiarte entonces?" dije sonriendo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo blanco "Y, ¿en qué pensabas exactamente, ehh caballero andante?"

"Creo que todavía tenemos algo de tiempo y yo hace unos días que me encuentro un poco flojo. ¿Le importaría examinarme, doctora?" Dante se dirigió a mi cuello. Noté el calor de su aliento y la cercanía de sus labios sobre mi piel y sonreí. Acerqué mi boca a su oído y suavemente comencé a susurrar.

"Lo que todavía no entiendo… es… como no has captado que no va a ocurrir nada… entre nosotros" reí mientras le alejaba de mi

"Lo que tú no has captado es que cada día falta menos para que algo pase" dijo todavía rodeándome con sus brazos mientras sonreía. Volvió a acercarse a mi oído y esta vez, susurró él "y te aseguro que yo me muero porque el día llegue. No sabes cómo lo deseo"

Se apartó, liberándome de su abrazo y dirigiéndose al sofá para vestirse de nuevo. Yo le miraba sonriendo, preguntándome como estaba tan seguro de eso. Dante volvió a dirigirse hacia mí y, colocándose a mi lado, miró hacia una ventana que se encontraba en la sombra.

"Sal de ahí" dijo tajante

No supe que quería decir hasta pocos segundos después. Lentamente, de entre las sombras, surgió el cuerpo de otro demonio que hasta entonces había estado observándonos. Su forma era humana, exceptuando por la deformidad de su cara. El color de su piel era ocre, que combinaba con la ropa marrón que llevaba.

"Tranquilo cazademonios" dijo en tono conciliador "Solo venía a curiosear un rato"

"¿Sabes? No es muy normal que un demonio venga a curiosear a mi casa. Sobre todo si sabemos como suelen acabar las cosas si lo hacen" dijo acercándose a él.

El demonio retrocedió temeroso ante lo que Dante pudiera hacerle.

"No tienes por qué hacerme nada, hijo de Sparda. No soy una amenaza. Yo no"

No dio tiempo a que reaccionara antes de que Dante le agarrara por el cuello y le empotrara contra la pared. Levantándolo unos palmos del suelo, metió el cañón de Ivory en la boca del hombrecillo, que había comenzado a temblar.

"Si tú no eres una amenaza, ¿quién lo es?" dijo mientras retiraba la pistola para permitirle hablar

"Ella no es quien tú piensas que es. Estar a su lado sólo te va a traer problemas. Coge el dinero y déjala en nuestras manos, la cuidaremos bien"

Dante sonrió, lanzando a continuación al demonio contra el suelo. Se agachó y presionó de nuevo su pistola contra la sien del monstruo.

"Vaya, gracias por la recomendación. Me encantaría poder conversar con tus jefes para que discutiéramos nuestras diferencias, ¿no crees que estaría bien?"

"Creo que no lo entiendes hijo de Sparda, nosotros no vamos a matarla. Los otros, sí"

"¿Qué otros?"

"Pronto los conocerás" dijo riendo

"No te lo pienso repetir muchas más veces, dime quienes andan detrás suya"

"Hace tantos años que se debería haber hecho esto…"

"Cuento hasta tres"

"La Orden te ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, ¿lo sabías Riley?" dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

"Uno"

"¿No te preguntas como sé tu nombre? Y ¿qué más sabremos de ti?"

"Dos"

"¿No te gustaría averiguar quién eres realmente?"

"Tres" Dante apretó el gatillo contra la sien del demonio, que cayó pulverizado en el suelo. Se levantó, limpiando los restos de ceniza de sus zapatos. Se acercó hacia donde yo me encontraba y suspiró.

"No te preocupes"

"¿Cómo que no me preocupe? ¿A qué coño venía todo eso?"

"No lo sé, pero te aseguro que lo averiguaré"

"¿Qué quería decir con quién soy? Sé quién soy…"

"Lo sé… pero no dudes que pronto sabremos quién te persigue. Y te prometo que acabaré con ellos. No voy a abandonarte"

Sonreí agradecida, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde hasta hace un momento se hallaba el demonio. Había muerto, si. Pero su misión estaba cumplida. Había sembrado en mí la semilla de la duda.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Pasé el resto del día en silencio. No tenía ganas de hablar, por lo comencé a recoger los desperfectos que había ocasionado nuestra trifulca esa misma mañana. Dante debía estar también sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya que no hizo ningún intento de hacerme hablar, cosa que agradecí. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que el demonio había querido decir… que yo no era yo… no tenía ningún sentido, si lo pensaba bien. Pero ¿y si había algo que yo no sabía? Al fin y al cabo, si 24 horas antes me hubieras preguntado sobre la existencia de demonios, yo lo habría negado rotundamente y me habría echado a reír.

Cuando comenzaba a caer el sol, la oficina se encontraba medianamente habitable. Si bien los grandes daños no habíamos podido repararlos, los escombros y muebles rotos si los habíamos retirado, así como los cristales rotos de las ventanas. Andaba distraída, recogiéndome el pelo que había escapado de la coleta y se me echaba encima de la cara, cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta.

"Uhh… vaya, veo que habéis tenido fiesta" dijo silbando tras esto la persona que acababa de entrar. Tendría aproximadamente mi altura. Era delgada, de facciones finas y con el pelo largo y rubio. Una mujer muy guapa, sin duda. Vestía de manera provocativa, con unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados a juego con un corsé del mismo material. Se bajó ligeramente las gafas de sol negras que llevaba, apoyándolas sobre el tabique de su nariz y mirándome por encima de ellas "Tú debes de ser el encargo de Dante. Trish, encantada" dijo tendiéndome la mano.

"Riley, el encargo, lo mismo digo" dije sonriendo cínicamente mientras repetía su gesto. Nunca jamás me habían llamado encargo y la experiencia no había sido placentera.

Dante apareció por las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos mientras se aproximaba hacia nosotras.

"Vaya! Pero si ya está aquí mi chica favorita" rió "¿Qué tal Trish?"

"Corta el rollo Dante y dime para qué querías que viniera"

"Vamos vamos, no me digas que no me has echado de menos" dijo aproximándose juguetonamente. Trish alargó la mano agarrándole de la barbilla y acercándose a él mientras sonreía.

"¿Así que me has llamado porque me echas de menos, ehh?"

Veía la escena absorta. ¿De verdad Dante sentía algo por ella? Es decir, era el tipo de mujer que le pegaba, sin duda alguna. Pero… dentro mía, todo eso me estaba fastidiando. ¿Celos? Si. Sabía que lo de Dante conmigo era sólo un juego, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento creciera en mí. Aparté la vista, dejándoles mientras continuaba con lo mío, enfadada porque no me podía creer que me sintiera así por él. Busqué a Marshall, pero supuse que con toda la pelea se habría marchado de la casa. Ese gato me recordaba mucho a mí. Era muy independiente y siempre que estaba incómodo en un sitio, se iba a otro. Huía. Pero él era un gato fuerte y listo. Seguro que fuera al sitio que fuera, estaría bien.

"¿Marshall se fue?"

Me gire súbitamente. No me había percatado de que Dante se había colocado a mi espalda, apoyando levemente su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

"Si, pero no me preocupa"

"Es un gato inteligente, sabrá arreglárselas"

"Ya lo sé"

Me alejé de él, dirigiéndome hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para coger un cigarro. Apoyada en la pared, comencé a fumar mientras les observaba.

"Y, ¿Trish te llamabas, no?" Asintió "Trish, ¿qué es lo que te ha encargado Dante?"

"Averiguar que es la Orden de la que habló vuestro amigo" contestó con desdén.

"No sé a qué organización se refiere. Es un asco, siempre hay un grupo metido por medio…" comentó Dante "Pero Trish es una experta en averiguar ese tipo de cosas, ¿vedad nena?" dijo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros

"Sabes que soy la mejor" dijo sonriéndole.

"Por favor…" musité de manera inaudible, dándole una calada al cigarro y exhalando una gran cantidad de humo lentamente.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, dándome la excusa perfecta para abandonar esa situación. Corrí hacia él, cogiéndolo sin mirar quien era.

"¿Si?"

"RILEY!!" La voz de Sam me perforó los oídos

"Si si, dime"

"¿Sigues viva?"

"Es la pregunta más ridícula que me has hecho en tu vida. Voy a hacer como que no la escuche y a darte otra oportunidad"

"En serio, me tenías muy preocupada. Cuando Paul me dijo lo que era la araña…."

"Ya, no se te ocurrió otra cosa que ponerme guardaespaldas"

"¿Pero te volvieron a atacar?"

"No" Mentí para no preocuparla. Eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

"…me alivia oírlo. De todos modos, quédate cerca de él. No te arriesgues, vete tu a saber si volverían a aparecer"

"Ya lo pensé… estoy con él, no tienes de qué preocuparte, de verdad"

Varios segundos de silencio siguieron a mi frase. Sam estaba planeando algo. Seguro. O eso o estaba dándole vueltas a alguna cosa que no se atrevía a preguntar.

"… ¿esta bueno?"

"Sam por dios…"

"Te lo digo en serio, tiene que estarlo seguro. Y además estás con él! ¿Dónde?"

"en su casa Sam…"

"uuuh! Cuéntame! ¿Vas a hacer algo no? Por favor, dime que vas a hacer algo!"

"Esta parte tan cotilla de tu personalidad me crispa. No voy a contarte nada"

"Oh venga ya! Yo le estoy pagando! Si no me lo dices tú, le llamaré yo misma para preguntar"

"No te atreverás…"

"Claro que sí, y lo sabes"

"Puta psicópata…"

"Si si, ya… a mi me interesan los aspectos sexuales de vuestra relación, así que cuéntame, ¿Qué tal la noche?"

"Pe…pero… ¡¿Por qué coño das por sentado que me he acostado con él?!" dije en voz alta. Mierda. Dante se había enterado y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me alejé de donde estábamos y bajé la voz "no me acosté con él, y no tengo planes de hacerlo"

"Eres una aburrida, ¿lo sabías?"

"Si, lo sé, pero yo no soy de las que van por ahí liándose con cualquiera"

"No es un cualquiera"

"Me da igual. Sam, para ya, en serio"

"Está bien… ¿te veré mañana en el trabajo?"

"No, voy a estar unos días fuera. Si Sommerson te pregunta, estoy con un detective que ha descubierto algo sobre unos miembros de mi familia, ¿está claro?" aclaré para evitar malentendidos

"Como el agua, no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo te cubriré las espaldas… zorrilla mentirosa"

"Ok Sam… y gracias…"

"Ya te llamare… y tíratelo!!" gritó antes de qué colgara el teléfono gruñendo ante su insistencia.

"¿Era Sam?" preguntó Dante acercándose por mi espalda

"¿Cómo la conoces?"

"Creo que ayer fue una tal Sam la que me llamó gritando para que fuera a por su amiga"

"¿Y cómo es que ella te conocía?"

"Sabía la contraseña. Su marido tuvo un problema similar al tuyo hace unos años. Arañas también. Solo que en su caso, no había nada mas aparte de ellas"

Eso aclaraba muchas cosas. No me imaginaba como Sam podía conocer el número de teléfono de un cazademonios y cómo se había percatado de que no era simplemente una araña gorda… gordísima, lo que nos habíamos encontrado.

"Entonces, ¿tengo una fan que espera que surja una gran historia de amor entre nosotros?" preguntó arqueando una ceja

"Tener fans no sirve de nada si la otra mitad no está de acuerdo, ¿no crees?" dije imitando su gesto "Tú ya tienes tus historias. Yo no pienso ser una más en la lista"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo otras historias?"

"Lo sé, los tipos como tú siempre tienen historias. ¿Trish?" dije viendo que la mujer había abandonado hacía tiempo la casa.

"¿Trish? No, creo que con ella te equivocas" Dante se alejó de mí, acercándose a la mesa y recogiendo un marco de fotos que estaba bocabajo sobre ella. Me mostró la foto que contenía. Mujer rubia de ojos azules… ¿era Trish? "Esta es Eva, mi madre. Como habrás comprobado, Trish es idéntica a ella. Y cariño, por muchas historias que tuviera, jamás podría tener nada con alguien que es un clon de mi madre. No soy tan degenerado"

Respiré aliviada. No entendía por qué el que me hubiera aclarado esto me quitaba un peso de encima tan grande, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía.

"¿Más tranquila? Porque… OH! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estabas celosa?" Dante sonreía ampliamente. Arrugué la nariz al ver que lo había descubierto, mirándole enfadada.

"No eran celos"

"Sí lo eran"

"No, y aunque lo fueran, no significan nada"

"Sí que significa algo. Y es que muestras interés por mí. Es un avance para tan poco tiempo"

Gruñí sintiéndome derrotada. Tenía razón, y él sabía que yo lo sabía.

"De todos modos, aunque me sintiera interesada por ti, no voy a ser un trofeo más. Mi autoestima está por encima de ello"

"Lo sé"

"Así que si quieres algo conmigo, vas a tener que trabajar muy duro" Me giré y salí a la calle. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Así que, encendiéndome otro cigarro, me senté en las escaleras a pensar. En estas últimas 24 horas mi vida había cambiado. Hasta ese momento tenía claras mis prioridades pero ahora… ya no sabía qué hacer. Mi único apoyo en ese momento era Dante. Podía confiar en Sam, pero no quería meterla en esto. Ni siquiera sabía si mi vida era real. No después de la visita que habíamos tenido esa misma mañana.

Y así continuaban los días. Trish no aparecía. Yo estaba taciturna, sin muchas ganas de hablar a pesar de que Dante intentara animarme. Era superior a mis fuerzas, pero los nervios me tenían agotada. Necesitaba saber algo.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Ya hacían casi dos semanas que vivía con Dante. Algún ataque esporádico y poco más. Pero nada de información. Esa misma tarde el cazademonios me había tenido que proteger del ataque de otra Parca que, afortunadamente, esta vez venía sola.

Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, mirando alrededor suyo los daños provocados por la pelea. Yo me sentía increíblemente culpable. Se estaba tomando muchas molestias por protegerme, y no veía justo lo que le estaba pasando.

"Dante…" dije agachándome junto a él "yo… lo siento" conseguí decir tragándome el orgullo

"¿De qué hablas guapa?"

"De… todo esto. Tu no deberías estar sufriendo las consecuencias de que me persigan"

Dante suspiró, riendo ante lo que le decía.

"EH! Me está costando decir esto! Así que más te vale no cachondearte, ¿queda claro?"

Asintió mirándome fijamente.

"Lo que quiero decir es que… te estoy causando muchos problemas"

"Ey! Yo adoro los problemas"

"No… no es eso… pero…"

"Te prometí que iba a protegerte, ¿no? Pues pienso hacerlo. Si quieres pensarlo de otro modo, estas secuestrada"

"¿Qué?"

"No vas a deshacerte de mi nena, soy muy pesado"

"Per-"

"¿Quieres pagármelo de algún modo?"

"¿Además de compensarte económicamente?"

"… mmm… si"

"Que cara…"

"¿No te sentías mal?"

"Si pero…"

"Sal conmigo esta noche"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Venga, tomar una copa y despejarnos nos vendrá bien a los dos"

"Dante, no creo que-"

"Es la única manera que tienes para compensarme… no la única en realidad, pero eso puede ocurrir más tarde si lo deseas…" dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

"Está bien. Tienes razón, salir a beber algo me sentará bien"

"Y más tarde…"

"No me siento TAN culpable Dante, y tomarme una copa no hará que caiga"

"¿Y varias?"

"jojojo, tengo una resistencia increíble, ya verás esta noche"

"Entonces, ¿trato hecho?"

"Trato hecho"

El resto del día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Una hora antes de salir, decidí arreglarme para mi "cita" con Dante. No pensaba arreglarme mucho, pero… tampoco me apetecía ir en vaqueros. Así que tras ducharme, me puse una falda de color negro que me llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. Sobre ella, una camisa larga que se asemejaba a un kimono, agarrado con un obi de los mismos colores y unas botas negras con tacón que me llegaban un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Tras maquillarme con abundante negro y recogerme el largo pelo que todavía goteaba salí del baño, viendo a Dante sentado leyendo una revista y con los pies sobre la mesa. Me miro de reojo y sonrió.

"¿Te has puesto guapa para mí?"

"No te creas el centro del mundo. ¿Nos vamos?" dije haciendo un ademán para que parase,

"Claro"

Se levantó de la silla y, poniéndose su gabardina, avanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y permitiéndome el paso.

"Las damas primero" y me cedió el paso.

"Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y a dónde me llevas?"

"Humm… hay un sitio aquí al lado que tiene buena música" comentó rascándose la cabeza e intentando no hablar mucho sobre el tema.

Andamos poco más de 5 minutos antes de llegar a la entrada de un local.

"¿Me has traído a Love Planet? ¿A un local de striptease?"

"No sé cómo eres cuando te emborrachas, así que quizás aquí puedas deleitarme con un baile" dijo bromeando. Le golpee en el hombro gruñendo "Pero algo es cierto. Tienen buena música, buenas bebidas y la gente es agradable"

Le miré de reojo antes de empujar la puerta y entrar. Comenzó a escucharse una canción de fondo que venía de otra sala, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí. El local estaba abarrotado. Varios hombres bebían mientras camareras ligeras de ropa les servían sin parar, dándoles conversación y riendo sonoramente.

"Este sitio te pega"

"¿A que sí?" dijo encaminándose hacia una morena que se encontraba en la barra sirviendo unas copas.

Se saludaron efusivamente, agarrándose la mujer al hombro de Dante que la sostenía con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Te presento a Sarah. Sarah, esta es Riley"

Hice un gesto de asentimiento mientras le sonreía. No sabía que estaba planeando Dante, pero no me iba a aguar la fiesta.

"Encantada de conocerte Riley" dijo la chica sonriendo también "¿Quieres beber algo?"

"Ruso Blanco"

"¿Y tu Dante?"

"Vodka solo"

"Voy"

Se dirigió al fondo de la barra mientras nosotros buscábamos un sitio en el que sentarnos. En una de las paredes laterales, encontramos una mesa amplia en la que nos acomodamos. Poco después Sarah se unió a nosotros, sentándose en el regazo de Dante. Yo miraba hacia otro lado mientras me encendía un cigarro.

"Y, Riley, ¿qué relación tienes con Dante?"

"Es una amiga" se apresuró a contestar el cazademonios

"Vaaaya, y ¿Qué tipo de amistad tenéis vosotros dos eh?" dijo riendo mientras llevaba un dedo a la boca de Dante seductoramente.

"Del tipo de amistad que tienen los amigos, ya está" contesté sin ganas.

"Es que es tímida, pero me da una caña impresionante. Por las mañanas a duras penas puedo andar de lo agotado que me deja. No paramos de f-"

"DANTE!"

"oooh, ya veo" dijo riendo abrazándose al cuello del cazademonios "así que voy a tener que pelear contigo por su amor, ¿no?"

"No creas…"

"¿No pelearas por mi Riley? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que nuestra relación progresaba…"

Le miré dando un trago de mi bebida. No sabía si había sido buena idea salir con él, pero ya tendría que aguantar la noche como fuera. Así que me levanté y me dirigí a la barra para pedirme otra copa, la necesitaría.

Cuando volví a la mesa no esperaba encontrarme aquello. Dante estaba rodeado por las camareras, que tonteaban con el de manera explícita. Por supuesto no había ningún tipo de rechazo por su parte, se notaba que estaba disfrutando. Me intenté acercar a la mesa, pero una chica rubia de unos 19 años me bloqueaba el camino.

"A la cola guapa" dijo con una nota de malicia en su voz

"¿A la cola?" repetí

"Eso he dicho, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo?"

"No, creo que la que no lo entiende eres tú. Él" dije señalándole "está conmigo"

Dante se percató de la escena y miró con curiosidad, levantándose para interponerse entre las dos.

"Venga nenas, hay de sobra para todas"

"Dante, bájate esos humos" dije todavía mirando con odio a la rubia

"¿Ves? No estás solo tú, así que a la cola" dijo abrazando el brazo del semidemonio.

"Y una mierda voy a esperar" musité apoyando la copa en una mesa ocupada que había junto a mí. Agarré a Dante del cuello de su gabardina y lo atraje hasta mi cara hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron de manera suave. Rocé sus labios con los míos, tentándole, antes de que él tomara ventaja y me besara. Alcé los brazos rodeando su cuello, mientras me agarraba de la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo. Su beso destilaba deseo. Realmente parecía que había esperado este momento. Mordí su labio inferior, provocándole una pequeña herida que sangraba. No pareció importarle, ya que se deleitaba explorando mi boca con su lengua, dejando que la mía hiciera lo propio con la suya. Pero el show debía acabar antes de que se emocionara y fuera a por más. Al cabo de unos minutos, me separé lentamente de Dante, que se negaba a dejar de besarme y que, con sus brazos, me impedía escapar, por lo que retiré la cara, lamiendo levemente la herida que le había hecho y limpiando la sangre que de ella brotaba, frenándole así.

Miré de reojo a la rubia, que tenía la cabeza girada hacia otro lado negándose a observar lo que pasaba. Sonreí con Dante todavía abrazado a mi cintura.

"¿Ves como no tenía que hacer cola?" dije intentando recuperar el aliento.

Con un bufido se marchó, al igual que hicieron las demás cabizbajas.

"Creo que voy a hacerme asiduo al Ruso Blanco" susurró Dante en mi oído, estrechando más su cerco sobre mí.

"No te emociones fiera, esto no ha sido nada"

"¿Hay más?" me guiño un ojo juguetonamente.

"He dicho que no ha sido nada. Me aburría sin poder hablar con nadie"

"Y decidiste besarme para que te hiciera caso, ¿no? Me siento utilizado"

"mmm… es tu culpa por pasar de mi, así que sí, lo hice, y funcionó" sonreí.

"Ya lo creo que funcionó. A partir de ahora te haré el vacio"

"Haz eso y la mas ínfima posibilidad de que ocurra algo entre nosotros se desvanecerá" dije mientras me apartaba para sentarme en nuestra mesa "Además, en serio ¿qué es eso de decirme que salga contigo y ponerte a ligar con todas las tías de aquí? ¿Eso dónde se ha visto Dante?"

"Yo no tengo la culpa de atraerlas, ya te dije que soy irresistible"

"Si… ya…"

"Lo soy, y si no, mira como me has dejado que te besara, en el fondo te mueres por mi nena"

"Te deseo, si es que soy absolutamente incapaz de mirarte sin que la lujuria me invada. Touché, tómame ahora mismo encima de la mesa, donde todos puedan vernos" dije con sarcasmo, llevándome una mano al pecho y poniendo cara de deseo.

Dante comenzó a reír, llevándose su copa a los labios.

"Te aseguro que lo acabarás haciendo. ¿Sabes? Vas a enamorarte de mí"


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

La noche había acabado con una botella de tequila y varios vasos de chupito. Ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, no íbamos a perder ante el otro. Cuando horas más tarde nos percatamos de ello, decidimos marcharnos a descansar. No estábamos borrachos, pero aún así los efectos del alcohol se dejaban notar, dejándonos en un estado más alegre de lo habitual.

Llegamos a la casa, estirándome nada más entrar. Tenía ganas de dormir, y tras llegar a un pacto con Dante según el cual el dormiría en la cama día sí y día no, me dirigí hacia donde guardaba mi ropa para coger el pijama y acostarme en el sofá. Pero Dante tenía otros planes, por lo que me cogió y subió las escaleras cargándome en sus brazos.

"Bájame ahora mismo, teníamos un trato"

"Después de lo que me has dicho antes, no pensarías que acabaríamos la noche sin probar mi cama, ¿no?" le pellizqué en el hombro molesta "… prometo que no haré nada"

"Prometiste cumplir el trato, así que el valor actual de una promesa tuya es nulo"

"Riley, estoy cansado, no voy a hacer nada, de verdad" dijo, lanzándome acto seguido a la cama. El se recostó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos. Yo miraba al techo sin saber qué hacer. La situación me resultaba muy incómoda. Sentía la respiración de Dante acompasarse conforme se relajaba. Faltaba poco para que se quedase dormido, por lo que decidí esperar a que lo hiciera para marcharme al sofá. Mientras tanto, pensé en todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento. ¿Por qué había besado a Dante? Y lo peor de todo, ¡¿por qué me había gustado?! Quizás estaba comenzando a sufrir el Síndrome de Estocolmo, al fin y al cabo, Dante había sido mi única conexión con el mundo en estas semanas, y la única persona en la que había podido confiar plenamente…

Me giré viendo como el susodicho respiraba profunda y lentamente, dormido mirando hacia mí. Así parecía hasta buena persona, me dije a mí misma. Lentamente, comencé a deslizarme, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

"Ni se te ocurra" dijo de pronto, abrazando de nuevo mi cintura y pegándome a él. Mierda. Ahí ya no tenía escapatoria. Dante se aferraba fuertemente, impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento. Así que al cabo de 10 minutos de forcejeo, decidí darme por vencida y dormir. Parecía que realmente no iba a hacer nada. Me relaje, notando como él, ya dormido, se pegaba más a mí y apoyaba su cabeza bajo mi nuca. Sentí el aliento de Dante acariciar mi piel, aumentando mi nerviosismo. ¿Por qué me provocaba nerviosismo? Yo no era una de las que caía fácilmente a sus pies, no era… débil. Definitivamente, dormirme sería la forma más rápida de escapar de la realidad, así que me dispuse a ello, musitando un buenas noches rápido antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño.

La mañana siguiente desperté con un ligero dolor de cabeza. La luz me molestaba, por lo que me puse una mano sobre los ojos intentando evitar que llegara hasta mí.

"¿Dormiste bien princesa?" dijo alguien en mi oído, besando levemente mi mejilla. Yo me asusté, no esperándome que nadie me hiciera eso y menos aún cuando estaba dormida. Miré hacia el otro lado de la cama y vi a Dante incorporarse sin camisa.

"Qué, ¿intentando impresionarme de nuevo?" dije frotándome los ojos.

Dante me empujó, haciendo que cayera sobre mi espalda. Se echó encima de mí, apoyándose sobre sus codos, que estaban colocados a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunté, notando como su mano comenzaba a acariciar mi mejilla.

"Sabes que algún día me tomaré la revancha por ese beso, ¿no? Todavía me siento utilizado" dijo mirándome fijamente. Sentía que sus ojos azul hielo podían ver a través de mi alma. Me escrutaban, inspeccionando todo lo que en mí guardaba.

"Lo suponía"

"Todavía me pregunto qué es lo que tienes que…"

"¿Cómo que qué tengo? ¿Tengo algo?" dije tocándome la cara. Dante retiró súbitamente la mano y me besó. Yo no supe reaccionar, me quedé parada y con los ojos abiertos, en un completo estado de shock. Bajó su mano hasta mi cintura, acariciándome con la otra el pelo. Con el paso de los segundos, y casi sin darme cuenta, había ido dejándome llevar, cerrando los ojos y apoyando mis manos en sus hombros, pegándome a él. Sentía su respiración profunda sobre mi cara, como sin descanso buscaba mi boca, contestándole yo con el mismo gesto. Le besaba apasionadamente, descargando ahí todo el estrés que había estado acumulando. Sentía mi mente difusa, incapaz de pensar o darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dante puso su mano en mi frente, echándome la cabeza hacia atrás para besarme el cuello. Su otra mano recorría mi cuerpo, parando en los muslos y acariciándome. Yo le agarraba del pelo con una mano, revolviéndoselo mientras que la otra se encontraba apoyada sobre su espalda, presionándole contra mí. Pero como una revelación, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Para!" grité poniéndole una mano en la frente.

"¿Ahora que se ponen las cosas interesantes? No me hagas esto nena… no ahora" gruñó suavemente sin dejar de besarme la línea de la mandíbula.

"Dante, para ya!" dije intentando empujarle. No me di cuenta de que estaba casi al borde de la cama, por lo que el impulso solo consiguió que yo cayera. Me incorporé quedando sentada en el suelo. El semidemonio, todavía recostado en la cama, reía ante mi repentino desliz.

"Jo jo jo, que graciosos nos hemos despertado, ¿no?" bufé levantándome del suelo.

"Si es que eres torpe…"

"Seguro…"

De pronto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Dante bajó las escaleras tranquilamente. En los días que había estado allí, había comprobado que él tenía su propio ritmo y no lo cambiaba por nada. Le escuché contestar, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación. No debía ser interesante de otros modos. Y yo tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme como ¿por qué había besado a Dante? ¿Por qué no le rechacé? Es más, no llego a tener el rayo iluminador y no sabía hasta donde habría llegado. Posiblemente hasta el final, y eso era algo que no quería permitir. No es que me desagradara pero… No! ¿Cómo que no me desagradaba? SI LO HACIA! Usaba a las mujeres! A mí me utilizaría también si dejaba que ocurriera! No podía permitir que-

"¿Riley? Riley, ¿me escuchas?" Me giré hacia la puerta, en donde Dante se asomaba "Riley, era un trabajo. Trish se quedará protegiéndote hasta que yo vuelva, no tienes por qué preocuparte"

"Dante, no necesito una niñera… nos ha jodido, a estas alturas de mi vida…"

"Bueno… aprovecha para… hablar de cosas de mujeres, o lo que hagáis en estas situaciones. Intentaré volver lo antes posible"

"Ya ya, venga… a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones de lo que haces y dejas de hacer Dante"

"Solo te aviso. Quiero que veas que soy considerado. Un buen partido. Así que, ¿nos despedimos en condiciones? Antes me has dejado francamente…." dijo poniendo cara de pena.

"Si no te quitas de mi vista en menos de 10 segundos te juro que te pateare donde más te duela" le amenacé.

Dante sonrió y se esfumó de donde estaba.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos e intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Oí como cruzaba unas palabras con Trish, que acababa de entrar en la oficina, y como, tras esto, se marchaba dando un portazo. No me sentía con fuerzas de bajar para hablar con ella, pero no hacerlo habría sido una falta de educación por mi parte.

Llegué al salón, donde la vi sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista.

"Encantada de volver a verte Trish"

"Hola Riley" dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos.

"¿Ya no soy el encargo?" dije sonriendo irónicamente. Trish me devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar lo que leía. Pensé en preguntarle sobre lo que Dante le había mandado investigar, pero me daba miedo conocer su respuesta. Me acerqué a la mesa, sentándome en ella mientras me encendía un cigarro y daba una calada profundamente.

"¿No vas a preguntarme?" dijo sin mirarme

"Estaba reuniendo valor para hacerlo" sonreí para mí misma dando otra calada.

"No descubrí gran cosa"

La miré, esperando que me dijera algo más. Trish dejó la revista en la mesa y se acomodó, mirándome tras eso.

"La Orden de la que hablan está bien escondida. Si bien es cierto que existe, no hay nadie que pudiera darme información veraz. El demonio que os visitó se llamaba Grimm. Era sirviente de otro demonio hasta hace unas décadas, pero fue asesinado y de él se perdió la pista"

No sabía que contestar. Tenía la esperanza de que ella hubiera encontrado toda la verdad. A pesar de saber que eso era muy improbable, creía firmemente en ello. Y esto había sido como un jarro de agua fría sobre mí, que seguía sin saber a qué se había referido cuando dijo eso. Suspiré llevándome una mano a la sien para darme un pequeño masaje, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a tener.

"De todos modos… Riley, alguien tiene que haberte estado vigilando"

"¿Qué?" dije levantando la cabeza

"Si te estuvieron siguiendo… posiblemente alguien te vigilaba"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Siempre hay alguien. Además, cuando te buscan tanto tiempo, suelen poner alguien en tu entorno para que vea tus movimientos… como actúas, y así saber cómo actuar ellos en consecuencia"

"Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo sé… días, meses, años…" se puso de pie y avanzó hacia una mesa en donde se encontraba una cerveza. Dando un trago, se quedó quieta mirando la pared "De todos modos, son todo suposiciones… "

"Así que no hay nada…."

"Ya lo habrá. Tiempo al tiempo" Trish se giró y sonrió. A pesar de la primera impresión que había tenido de ella, quizás si fuera mejor persona de lo que imaginaba

"Y… ¿Qué tal… con Dante?"

"¿A qué te refieres? Con Dante bien, normal…"

"Solo… ¿solo normal?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puede irnos normal? Es decir, no hay nada"

"Vaya… es una lástima. Al fin y al cabo el te salva la vida todos los días…"

"Pues no, no hay nada"

"¿Nada?"  
"Si, nada"

"Ya veremos lo que pasa…"

Retiraba lo dicho.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Pasaban las horas y Dante no volvía. Yo me hartaba de esperar en silencio, ya que Trish parecía no dar mucha conversación. Alcancé la consola y, mientras me encendía otro cigarro, comencé a jugar. Ella me miraba de reojo sin que yo le diera importancia. Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Me había quedado sin tabaco, por lo que comencé a andar de un lado para otro sin parar. La cazademonios me seguía con la mirada, sentada en un sillón mientras leía una revista.

"¿Puedes parar ya? Me estás poniendo nerviosa"

"Estoy nerviosa, por eso ando, no te quejes" gruñí.

"Vale, pues relájate"

"Claro, espera que haga tres inspiraciones profundas y ya verás que me quedo como la seda, tsch…"

Seguí andando sin parar, yendo de un extremo de la habitación al otro.

"No sé cómo te aguanta" dijo en voz baja

"Soy el encargo, ¿recuerdas? Le pagan para que me proteja" contesté

Trish rió en voz baja y continuó leyendo.

"Sabes algo que yo no sé, ¿verdad?"

"Buena deducción"

"¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?"

Trish me miró sonriendo para después bajar la vista y continuar leyendo.

"Si no lo sabes, no sé si él quiere que lo sepas"

"Vale, mira. No me apetece jugar a los detectives. Dímelo y acabemos de una vez, si esto me atañe, estoy en mi derecho a saberlo"

"Claro claro… bien… digamos que… ya no eres el… encargo"

"¿Ya tengo nombre propio? Que lujo, gracias"

"No es eso" respondió mirándome fríamente "Dante ya cobró el dinero de Sam"

"¿Cómo? ¿Y entonces por qué sigue haciéndose cargo de mí?" dije parando en seco

"De eso, yo no tengo ni idea. Quizás pueda imaginarme algo, pero… eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir tú" dijo sonriendo

"No me jodas, no mas misterios…" siseé "Así que no está cobrando por esto"

"No"

"Genial… sí que podía sentirme más culpable…"

"Haz algo al respecto"

"¿Pagarle yo? Quizás si sería conveniente hablarlo…"

"Estoy segura de que Dante apreciaría más otro gesto por tu parte"

"No pienso acostarme con él porque sí"

"Nadie ha dicho eso… pero deberías observarle más"

"Si bueno… oye, voy a ir a comprar tabaco"

"Te ac-"

"No, no hace falta" le corté "Necesito pensar, y venden aquí cerca. Estaré a plena luz del día, así que no pasará nada"

"… no tardes"

"No lo haré"

Me sentía imbécil teniendo que pedir permiso a mis 27 años para salir a la calle. Pero esta iba a ser la primera vez en semanas que tuviera tiempo para estar sola, así que no me arriesgaría a perder la oportunidad.

Salí de la casa y me estiré, notando la brisa rozar mi cara. Andando lentamente, me encaminé hacia una tienda que se encontraba a unos 10 minutos de allí. En realidad no tenía prisa por volver, así que no iría deprisa.

Haciendo recuento de lo que me había ocurrido en esas semanas, Dante era lo único bueno que había en mi vida ahora. En realidad no sabía que sentía hacia él. La atracción era más que evidente, y por otro lado cuando estábamos juntos podía ser yo misma. Me gustaba estar a su lado. Pero por otra parte yo era muy orgullosa. La posibilidad de que para él yo solo fuera un trofeo anulaba lo demás. En otra situación me habría sentido libre para acostarme con él. Era una mujer adulta y sin pareja, así que no veía el problema. Pero la relación que había ido forjando con él me hubiera impedido verlo de ese modo. Si tras ello me hubiera desechado, mi autoestima hubiera quedado reducido a la nada y habría provocado un odio profundo e intenso por mi parte.

Continué andando mientras me percataba del silencio que reinaba. Se veía a poca gente caminando por la calle, cosa que me intrigaba.

"Pero los demonios no pueden controlar que haya más o menos gente fuera de sus casas, así que no debo preocuparme" dije en voz baja para mí misma.

Giré en una esquina cuando algo chocó contra mí. Una niña de unos 6 años lloraba sin parar. Se había caído al suelo, por lo que me agaché a ayudarla. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que tenía la ropa manchada de sangre.

"¿Estás bien?" dije preocupada

"No… necesito ayuda…" respondió entre sollozos

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Mi… mi mama… no está bien… tiene sangre y no habla…"

"¿Dónde está tu madre? Te ayudaré"

Levanté a la niña del suelo que, dándome la mano, me condujo hasta una calle estrecha.

"¿Tu madre está aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Vino un hombre y cogió a mamá. Yo no pude ayudarla. Le hizo algo y ahora está mal. Ayúdame"

Miré de nuevo hacia el callejón. Trish iba a matarme. Las posibilidades de que eso fuera una trampa eran altas, pero ¿y si realmente había pasado algo? No podía negarme a ayudar. Al fin y al cabo, vivía por y para ello. Decidí arriesgarme y me adentré con la niña llorando en la calle. Era larga y angosta, sin salida. Al fondo vi algo tirado en el suelo. Corrí hacia allí, descubriendo un cuerpo que se hallaba sobre un charco de sangre. Estaba tapado por una chaqueta, pero por la forma, supe que no era una mujer. Mierda. Destapé para ver si podía hacer algo para salvarle, pero era tarde. Tendría unos 50 años y se notaba que había estado viviendo en la calle. Miré hacia atrás, donde vi a la niña correr hacia la salida, cosa que yo debería haber hecho en cuanto me di cuenta de que la historia era falsa.

"Es una pena, sabias que era una trampa y aún así te arriesgaste. Que buen corazón, me conmueves"

Miré hacia arriba. En el quicio de una ventana, una joven de unos 25 años se encontraba sentada. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, que le caía en ondas sobre los hombros. Vestida de negro, portaba un arco a la espalda que, suponía, iba a usar conmigo. Fantástico, iba a tener el placer de morir cazada. Saltó hacia donde estaba, saltando yo hacia atrás para esquivarla.

"Vaya, tú tienes mejor aspecto que los demonios que me han atacado hasta ahora"

"Me siento insultada, no me compares con esos seres"

Un momento, ¿acaso ella no era también un demonio?

"Lo lamento entonces, pero últimamente todos los que intentan matarme no son humanos?"

"¿Matarte? No me hagas reír, justo ese es el problema, que no van a matarte. Pero yo sí"

Y saltó sobre mí. Pude esquivar el golpe, pero su velocidad era mucho mayor a la de todos los seres con los que había luchado hasta ahora. Era mejor que ellos, de eso estaba segura. Sus agiles movimientos se enlazaban, dirigiéndose hacia mis puntos vitales. Conseguía pararlos con los antebrazos, pero poco a poco, su intensidad y fuerza fueron aumentando, por lo que llegados a un punto, lanzó una patada contra mi estómago dándome de lleno y lanzándome contra una pared.

"Esperaba que fuera más difícil acabar contigo" dijo mofándose

"Vaya, pues que desilusión, ¿no?" contesté mientras me ponía en pie. Progresivamente iba oscureciéndose el cielo. No era buena señal. Ella tenía una clara ventaja sobre mí, y si de verdad intentaba matarme… las cosas no pintaban bien.

"Me hubiera encantado divertirme más"

"Oye oye! Que todavía no me has matado! ¿No te han enseñado a no anticiparte?"

Sonrió llevando una mano a su cintura, extrayendo una cuchilla larga que llevaba atada a un cinto.

"Me temo que voy a tener que acabar rápido. No falta mucho para que empiece a llover"

Volvió a atacarme, esta vez impulsándose sobre una pared para intentar clavarme el arma. Di un giro sobre mis pies para esquivarla, recibiendo un corte en el hombro que comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

"¿No crees que esta pelea está siendo un poco injusta?" dije mientras seguía evitando sus embistes

"Nadie dijo que fuera a ser justa"

Conseguí golpearle la mano, haciendo que soltara la cuchilla que cayó a unos metros de nosotras. Pero sin darme tiempo, encajó un puñetazo en mi barbilla que consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio.

"Debes morir" avanzó hacia donde estaba su arma, cogiéndola y dándose la vuelta para encararme.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué coño os ha dado con matarme?" sisee

"Traerás la desgracia de nuevo"

"No pienso traer nada, te lo aseguro"

"No vamos a arriesgarnos"

"¡¿Pero quién cojones sois vosotros?!" grité desesperada mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían.

"Da igual nuestro nombre. Hasta aquí has llegado" Y con esto, me dio una patada que me levantó del suelo, empujándome hasta la pared y hundiendo la hoja en mi hombro

Grité al sentir como me desgarraba, apretando los dientes para no continuar con mis lamentos mientras pensaba una manera de escapar. Vi como la joven preparaba una flecha y comenzaba a apuntar a mi corazón.

"Creo… creo que merezco saber por qué me estás asesinando, ¿no crees?"

Pensó unos segundos y sonrió tensando la cuerda.

"Quizás tienes razón, pero no te daré ese placer, Diké"

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, cuando le oí.

"RILEY!!!"

Giré la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido. Dante corría para cargar contra mi adversaría. Pero ella fue más rápida. Sentí la flecha perforando mi pecho, quedando clavada junto a mi corazón. Sentí que me quemaba, el dolor era casi inaguantable, por lo que apreté más los dientes intentando no gritar. Progresivamente iba perdiendo la fuerza hasta que todo quedó de color negro. ¿Cómo me había llamado? Lo único que lamentaba era que él lo tuviera que haber visto.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Dante P.O.V

"NO!!" grité golpeando a la chica, que cayó de pie y saltó hacia un muro desde donde contemplaba la escena. Me agaché junto a Riley, cogiendo la cuchilla del mango y extrayéndola de su hombro que seguía sangrando abundantemente, diluyéndose con el agua de la lluvia.

"Parece que mi trabajo está hecho. No te lo tomes como algo personal hijo de Sparda"

"¡¿Entonces como coño me lo tomo?!"

Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el cielo para después volver a bajar la vista y encararme.

"Su mera existencia ponía en peligro todo por lo que se luchó hace muchos años. Puede que te duela, pero es mejor si ella está muerta" y dicho esto, desapareció entre las sombras.

Volví a centrarme en Riley, que poco a poco iba perdiendo su temperatura corporal. Agarré un trozo de tela de mi camisa y lo apreté junto a su hombro intentando frenar la hemorragia. Tras esto, me quité el abrigo y la arropé con el, abrazándola mientras intentaba que se mantuviera cálida.

"No puedes hacerme esto nena. Por favor, por favor, no desaparezcas" le supliqué al oído estrechándola contra mí. Pero ella no reaccionaba de ninguna manera.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y pronto. La herida del hombro no iba a matarla, pero la flecha… esa era otra historia. Notaba levemente su respiración, lo que significaba que no le había atravesado el corazón. Quizás todavía me quedara algo que hacer. La cogí en brazos y corrí hacia la entrada de la oficina, en donde estaba aparcado mi coche. Sabía donde trabajaba, así que llevarla al hospital sería la mejor manera de salvarla. Pero antes avisaría a Sam de que íbamos para allí, ya que la sorpresa no iba a ser agradable y quería tenerla preparada para lo peor.

Alcancé el móvil de Riley que se encontraba en un bolsillo de su bolso. Buscando en las últimas llamadas, localicé el número y llame mientras conducía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Al cabo de pocos tonos, contestó.

"Hola zorrilla mía, ¿me echas de menos en tus erotivacaciones con el guardaespaldas macizo?"

"Sam, soy el guardaespaldas macizo. Llevo a Riley, está muy grave. Ha ocurrido algo"

"Oh dios mío!! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!"

"Apareció alguien y le han disparado. Sam, Riley no reacciona, no… no se qué hacer" dije cogiéndole la mano. Cada vez estaba más fría, pero todavía le notaba un mínimo pulso.

"¿Estas de camino al hospital? Avisaré a todo el mundo, estaremos en la puerta de urgencias esperándote" contestó conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

"Ya casi estoy allí" dije colgando. La miré y vi como iba perdiendo el color de la cara. Había perdido mucha sangre y no sabía con exactitud la gravedad de la herida. Apreté más su mano, como si con ello pudiera infundirle algo de mi vida "nena… Riley… por favor… por favor aguanta…"

Frené frente a la puerta, en donde esperaba Sam llorando acompañada de un gran número de médicos y enfermeros que cogieron a Riley para tumbarla en una camilla. Les seguí de cerca, quedándome en la puerta mientras la veía adentrarse en una zona solo accesible a los sanitarios. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, apartándome el flequillo de la frente. Sam se acercó a mi enfadada y me abofeteó sin previo aviso.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿No se había acabado ya todo eso?!" gritó atrayendo la atención de todos los que esperaban.

"Yo… no lo se…" contesté sin saber que decir bien. Realmente no sabía que había pasado. Todo había sido una trampa. El trabajo al que me llamaron solo tenía como fin alejarme de ella. Cuando llegué allí no había nada, por lo que corrí de vuelta temiéndome lo peor. Al ver a Trish sin Riley, corrí a buscarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y ahora… ahora estaba muriendo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Sam se separó de mí, apoyándose en la pared y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. Un joven se acercó a ella y, tras cruzar unas palabras, salió corriendo hacia donde se habían llevado a Riley. Ojala hubiera podido ir en su lugar… pero por ahora solo podría esperar y desear que saliera de esta.

Dejaba pasar las horas muertas, sentado en la sala de espera, aguardando a Sam que, cada cierto tiempo, aparecía con noticias sobre su estado. Poco a poco habían logrado contener la hemorragia y extraer la flecha que, afortunadamente, no había dañado el corazón. Solo quedaba resolver los problemas en los órganos circundantes y esperar a su recuperación. Pero la pérdida masiva de sangre la había dejado en un estado de debilidad extremo que agravaban las previsiones sobre su evolución. No dejaba de culparme por haber ido al trabajo cuando me tendría que haber quedado con ella, protegiéndola… tal y como le había prometido. Pero como bien dijo una vez, mis promesas tenían un valor nulo. Y lo peor es que no entendía por qué ella me preocupaba tanto. Las pocas semanas que habíamos compartido habían sido muy intensas y, junto a la complicidad que habíamos desarrollado desde bien temprano, creaban un fuerte vínculo que nos unía. Yo por lo menos lo sentía así. Por eso fallarle… No podía perdonarme. No con Riley, no ahora…

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a una Sam bastante más aliviada. Me levanté y avancé rápidamente hacia ella, que sonrió.

"Está estable. Aún así, los daños que sufrió fueron muy graves, por lo que deberá quedarse varios días en el hospital mientras que se recupera. Si quieres, te acompaño a la UCI, allí podrás verla"

Bajamos dos plantas hasta llegar a la sala en la que estaba. Rodeada de tubos, se encontraba tumbada en la cama dormida. Yo miraba a través de un cristal, anhelando coger su mano y sentir el calor que antes no había podido captar. Sam me miró, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

"Estoy segura de que no fue tu culpa. Perdón por lo de antes"

"No… fue culpa mía… si no la hubiera dejado sola…"

"No puedes estar 24 horas al día absolutamente pendiente de una persona. Y menos si es Riley"

"Se lo prometí…."

"Dante, está a salvo. Sí la has protegido. Y si te importa, cuida de ella a partir de ahora" comenzó a alejarse hacia el ascensor para ir a otra planta "Mañana saldrá de la UCI a las 9 de la mañana si todo va bien. Podrás estar con ella"

Así sería. A partir de ahora no iba a fallarle.

Me senté en un banco en donde esperé lo que quedaba de noche. No me separaba de su lado, ya que si ahora alguien hubiera atacado, Riley no habría tenido ningún tipo de posibilidad. Cada cierto tiempo un médico aparecía para informarme de su estado. No había despertado, pero sus constantes eran estables, y parecía que iba ganando fuerzas. Poco antes de las 9 varios enfermeros se acercaron, comprobando que todo estuviera bien para trasladarla a una habitación. Iba acompañándoles justo al lado de ella, observándola. Había recuperado parte del color y su cuerpo desprendía calor. Respiraba aliviado sabiendo que estaba viva, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que todavía estuviera inconsciente. Parece que iba a tardar en recuperarse, pero daba igual, me quedaría allí.

En la 5ª planta se encontraba la que sería su habitación. Entré junto a ella, pero una enfermera me cortó el paso.

"¿Tiene alguna relación con la Srta. Knox?"

"Yo…"

"Si, es su marido" contestó Sam que aparecía tras de mí. La miré sorprendido mientras se colocaba a mi lado "Sommerson ha dado permiso para que permanezca aquí todo el tiempo que quiera"

La enfermera abandonó la habitación, dejándonos solos. Sam fue junto a Riley, apartándole el pelo de la cara en un gesto afectivo.

"Nunca ha tenido a nadie que cuide realmente de ella"

"Yo lo haré a partir de ahora"

"No" sentenció tajante "Tarde o temprano le harás daño. No eres el primero, y no quiero que sufra más por hombres como tú" dijo fríamente.

"No voy a hacerle daño"

Me miró largo rato y bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia Riley.

"Más te vale. Aunque no te lo creas, te aprecia" dijo suspirando "Bueno… Sommerson , no hará preguntas. Piensa que la atracaron…. Un atracador muy raro… pero no sospecha nada. Y tú serás su pareja. Lleváis juntos desde hace 1 año, para cubrirnos las espaldas, ¿está claro?"

"Creo que podré apañármelas"

"Está bien… Me iré pasando cada cierto tiempo para ver cómo está. ¿Quieres un café?"

"No quiero nada, gracias"

Alguien entró aceleradamente en la habitación, pegando un portazo.

"¿Cómo está?" dijo casi sin aliento

"Levi, está estable. Lo peor ya ha pasado" contestó Sam. Noté en el algo que no lograba identificar con claridad.

"Pero, ¿cómo le atacaron?"

"Puede resultar extraño, pero intentaron atracarle y le dispararon une flecha. No dio en el corazón, pero faltó poco"

"¡¿Una flecha?! ¿Qué tipo de flecha?" gritó

"Pues una flecha… con punta… ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? Ya te dije que pasó el peligro"

El chico comenzó a andar nervioso. Algo no encajaba. Le escruté de arriba abajo, examinándole e intentando averiguar qué era lo que fallaba. De pronto paró y me miró.

"Y el, ¿quién es?" preguntó señalando levemente a Sam.

"Mi nombre es-"

"Alex. Es el novio de Ril" contestó rápidamente la psiquiatra.

"¿Riley tiene novio?" preguntó mirando a Sam

"Desde hace 1 año" dije con frialdad.

"Que extraño, me había dicho que no…"

"Llevábamos nuestra relación en secreto"

"Ah… vale… entonces… ¿ella está viva?"

"Si, lo está"

"Es… está bien…" dijo nervioso todavía "yo… tengo que hacer algo, luego volveré"

"Claro Levi, Ril no se moverá de aquí" dijo Sam sonriendo al chico, que se marchaba apresuradamente.

Le miré abandonando el cuarto. Realmente había algo en el que no me olía bien. Pero de eso me encargaría más tarde. Ahora, me concentraría en estar al lado de Riley.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Dante P.O.V

Las horas pasaban sin que Riley despertara. Yo permanecía junto a ella sin moverme, esperando una reacción por su parte. Había pasado la noche junto a Sam, que se pasaba cada cierto tiempo para verla y traerme de paso algo de comida. Gracias a ella me permitían quedarme en la habitación todo el tiempo que necesitara. Estaba amaneciendo cuando decidí darme una ducha rápida. El agua fría me ayudaría a despejarme y a pensar con claridad en todo. Tenía que encontrar pronto la solución a todo lo que estaba pasando para poder mantenerla a salvo, ya que el próximo ataque podía ser en cualquier momento.

Salí del baño, envolviendo una toalla en mi cintura mientras me asomaba por la puerta para ver si todo estaba bien. Seguía sin despertar, pero el pronóstico era muy favorable, por lo que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Comencé a vestirme con celeridad cuando escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse. La próxima visita del médico era 2 horas más tarde, por lo que debía tratarse de Sam. Tras ponerme camisa y pantalones, salí para saludarla. Pero no fue a ella a quien encontré.

"Levi eras, ¿no?" musité

"Ah! ¿Todavía estás aquí?" preguntó mirándome. Estaba junto a su cama, inclinado sobre esta. Notaba como un ápice de nerviosismo aparecía en su voz al verme allí.

"Dije que no me iba a separar de ella y no lo he hecho"

Levi se apartó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta. Bloqueándole el paso, le cogí del cuello de la camisa y le empuje contra una pared.

"Es muy ligero, casi imperceptible… pero hueles a ellos" sisee

"¿A… a qué te refieres?"

El chico temblaba levemente mientras que le tenía agarrado. Ya sabía que era lo que me olía mal. Y justo era eso, su olor. Al principio no lo había reconocido ya que era muy débil, pero ese aroma era algo que no podía pasar por alto con facilidad.

"Quiero que me respondas rápidamente y sin mentirme. Así me ahorras tiempo y tu, problemas"

"Yo no sé de qué me hablas!"

"Claro que lo sabes Levi. Dime inmediatamente quién la persogue y por qué"

"Yo n-"

"CONTESTA!" golpee su espalda contra la pared, apretando más mi puño en su camisa.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer. No se quienes son. Pero son fuertes y la necesitan"

"¡¿Para qué?!"

"No lo sé! Hicieron un trato conmigo hace años. Yo la vigilaba y a cambio…"

"Te prometieron una vida mejor, ¿me equivoco?" dije aflojando un poco la presa que ejercía sobre Levi.

"Mi vida era una mierda! Nunca fui nada más que el friki al que todo el mundo rechazaba!"

"¿Y eso implica que les des datos para que la cacen? ¿Te da derecho a joder a Riley?"

"Riley tiene todo lo que quiere… No le van a hacer nada"

"Y una mierda! ¿Tan estúpido eres para no ver que siempre hacen algo?"

"No se lo van a hacer! Es importante para ellos que Riley esté viva…"

"¿Qué sabes de ellos?"

"Nada"

"No me jodas, Levi, íbamos por buen camino, así que empieza a largar si no quieres que te arranque la mandíbula"

"No serias capaz" dijo con aires de suficiencia.

"No me pongas a prueba" me acerqué a su cara airado, provocando que el chico volviera a temblar con intensidad.

"Te digo la verdad! No sé qué traman, solo escuché algo sobre un advenimiento!"

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé nada más! Sólo escuché eso!"

"¿Tú eres imbécil? Escuchas a un demonio hablar sobre un advenimiento y decides ayudarle?"

"Mi vida ya era una mierda, ¿qué más me da?"

"Gilipollas, te aseguro que importa. ¿Sabes que demonio era? ¿Cómo era físicamente?"

"Nunca le vi directamente, no sé nada más, te lo prometo!"

Respiré profundamente, dejando caer al médico, que se apoyó en la pared aliviado. Me giré mirando a Riley, que permanecía ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando. Me encaré de nuevo hacia él, que se encogió sobrecogido. Acercándome, comencé a hablarle en el tono más amenazador que podía.

"Ahora quiero que te largues y que no vuelvas a acercarte a Riley nunca más. Si me entero de que se te ocurre hacerlo, te juro que te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo hasta que dé contigo y te arrancaré la cabeza. Quedas advertido"

Tras esto, vi como asentía y, intentando mantenerse alejado de mí, salió corriendo de la habitación. Miré durante unos segundos la puerta suspirando. ¿Advenimiento? Esa palabra sumada a "demonio" nunca significaba nada bueno. Y más si, además, tenía en cuenta la visita de la mujer que había intentado asesinar a Riley.

Sentándome a su lado, la observé durante largo rato. Descansaba tranquila, con su respiración pausada, relajada. La herida había comenzado a sanar, lo que alegraba a los médicos. Había recuperado su color níveo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Acercándome a ella, apoyé mi frente sobre su cabeza, metiendo mis dedos entre su pelo para acariciarlo.

"¿En qué andas metida nena?" le susurré besándola levemente en el nacimiento del pelo.

"¿Interrumpo algo? Sam dijo entrando en el cuarto. Me coloqué junto a la cama de pie "¿Hay algún cambio?"

Negué con la cabeza, mirando de nuevo hacia ella.

"Bueno, no desesperes. Ya tiene mejor aspecto, seguro que pronto despertará"

Suspiré sentándome de nuevo. Estaba cansado e incómodo. Había dormido en la butaca junto a la cama. Creo que ahora entendía a que se refería Riley con lo de dormir en cualquier sitio.

"Dante…" interrumpió Sam "Hay algo que quería preguntarte…"

"Está bien" asentí

"¿Por qué… por qué siguen persiguiéndola? ¿Qué quieren de ella?"

"Ojalá lo supiera… No es fácil conseguir información, y poco a poco voy reuniéndola, pero nada que tenga sentido o me sirva… no sé nada"

"Pero… ¿por qué me dijo que todo iba bien ya? ¿Le han estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo?"

Asentí de nuevo, mirando a Sam.

"Es estúpida…"

"Es valiente. No quería meterte en esto. Lo ha estado pasando muy mal"

"…no quiero que le pase nada malo…"

"ni yo…"

"… en fin" dijo Sam resuelta sonriendo "yo tengo que marcharme unas horas. Avísame de cualquier cambio que ocurra, ¿vale?"

Musité un sí, viéndola marcharse del cuarto.

El resto del día pasó sin más imprevistos. Los médicos se seguían acercando, bien para verla o para examinarla. Según ellos ya debería haber despertado, por lo que tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día. Sentado a su lado, le cogí la mano, intentando hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Comenzaba a anochecer mientras yo dormitaba en el sillón cuando noté que Riley se movía levemente, me acerqué apretándole la mano y llamándola en voz baja para ayudarle a despertar.

"Riley… despierta nena, vamos"

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar la vista cuando se giró para mirarme. Me miró preguntándose qué ocurría, sin comprender muy bien lo que había pasado.

"Nena, estás en el hospital. No te preocupes porque todo va bien"

Asintió sin fuerzas para hablar. Yo pulsé un botón para avisar a la enfermera de que ella había despertado. Me imaginé que necesitarían examinarla después de todo este tiempo, ver su nivel de consciencia…

Me aparté mientras hacían todo esto, permaneciendo en la puerta a la espera. Al cabo de una hora, cuando todos abandonaron la sala, entré de nuevo encontrando a Riley incorporada y con mayor capacidad para hablar y moverse.

"Así que has estado aquí todo el rato, ¿no?" dijo débilmente

"Tal y como te prometí, no me iba a separar" le sonreí

"Dante, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Sé que no debería haber salido per-"

"Shh! No tienes por qué disculparte. Fue culpa mía, no debí marcharme"

"¿Estás de broma? No puedes pasarte la vida pegado a mi Dante. No tengo 3 años, no quiero que tengáis que estar pendientes de mí continuamente" dijo, mostrando un sentimiento entre el enfado y el arrepentimiento.

"Nena, no es que esto lo haga por obligación. Lo hago porque realmente no quiero que te pase nada, así que no te culpes"

"Per-"

"Simplemente prométeme una cosa" dije sentándome a su lado mientras acercaba mi frente a la suya y vi que asentía "no vuelvas a darme un susto de estos… te juro que cuando vi que estabas herida de esa manera, sentí que se me congelaba la sangre. Así qu-"

No tuve tiempo de acabar de decirle lo que quería. Riley exhaló el aire que tenía en los pulmones, levantando la cara y haciendo que nuestras bocas se tocaran en un leve beso. Sorprendido, me separé y la miré a la cara, que seguía levantada hacia mí

"No sé por qué lo he hecho pero es que… gracias Dante. Gracias por estar a mi lado en todo esto, gracias por soportarlo y por aguantar…"

Esta vez fui yo el que no dejó que siguiera hablando. Poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y, acariciando su pelo negro, la besé de nuevo, dejando escapar lo que se acumulaba en mi mente desde hacía tiempo. Había conocido a muchas mujeres a lo largo de mi vida, y era cierto que algunas me habían importado más que otras. Pero ella me parecía distinta a todo lo que había conocido antes. Su manera de hablar, de pensar, de caminar. Todo me embelesaba. Sí era cierto que quería continuar a su lado y protegerla, pero no hasta encontrar lo que la estaba atacando, sino que quería hacerlo el resto de mi vida. Por ello me entregué a ese beso, el primero que compartíamos de verdad. Era suave, débil, pero intentaba que transmitiera más que cualquier otro que hubiera dado. Sentí como me acariciaba, todavía jugando con mis labios y sonreí. Pero escuché un carraspeó detrás de mí.

"Parece que tengo el don de la oportunidad, ¿no?" dijo Sam desde la puerta

Nos separamos, y miré hacia ella todavía sentado junto a la cama de la joven. La maldije mentalmente por haber estropeado ese momento, pero supuse era inevitable, no en vano, su mejor amiga acababa de despertar después de ser herida de gravedad dos días antes.

"Dante, veo que te tomaste en serio lo que te dije para Sommerson ehh" bromeó dándome un golpecito en el hombro mientras se colocaba también junto a la cama "Y veo que tú también has decidido dar el paso" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"EH! Yo no di ningún paso! Sólo le agradecía que hubiera cuidado de mi estos días" dijo azorada. Sonreí viendo como volvía a ser la misma de siempre. La mujer de la que me había enamorado.

"Bueno… veo que eres igual de terca que antes…" contestó Sam poniendo una mueca "recuérdame que nunca te regale nada excesivo. Ril, te quiero, pero si tu manera de agradecérmelo va a ser sexo salvaje, creo que paso"

Riley arrugó la nariz enfadada, mirando hacia otro lado.

"En fin" continuó "me alegro de que estés bien. Cuando Dante llamó para decir que estabas herida se me vino el mundo encima, así que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo"

"Claro, tendré cuidado de que no vuelvan a atacarme" ironizó

"Para eso está él, y ahora que por fin está comenzando una bonita relación sentimental entre los dos, seguro que se esmera más, ¿a que sí Dante?"

"Lo que me faltaba…" masculló enfadada.

"A todo esto… Ril… ¿por qué no me dijiste que seguías teniendo problemas?"

Vi que miraba hacia abajo, no atreviéndose a mirar a la cara a su amiga. Puse una mano sobre su hombro, intentando darle algo de fuerza. Ella contestó poniendo a su vez su mano sobre la mía, mirándome y sonriendo levemente para hacerme ver que estaba bien.

"Sam… yo… necesitaba tenerte fuera de esto… ni siquiera yo se que en que estoy!" dijo intentando excusarse.

"Pero Ril! Eres mi mejor amiga! Me da igual… "

"A mí no. No quiero que te pase nada… así que estarás fuera de esto"

"No puedes pedirme eso!"

"Sí puedo. Y lo estoy haciendo. Si te preocupas por mí, no te metas"

Sam la miró enfadada mientras Riley volvía a bajar la cabeza incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

"Está bien, si es lo que quieres, así será" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Luego vendrá un médico a examinarte de nuevo para ver si te pueden dar el alta. Mañana por la mañana te irás"

Vi como se iba enfadada, dejándola cabizbaja y triste. La rodeé por los hombros abrazándola mientras intentaba aliviar su pena. Ella se agarró a mi camisa, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo Dante?"

Suspiré acariciándole el pelo.

"Nena… no te preocupes… todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo"


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

A la mañana siguiente ya podía irme del hospital. Los médicos me dijeron que se sorprendían de mi capacidad de recuperación. Quizás, el haber estado tanto tiempo con Dante me había pegado algo de su super-regeneración.

Todavía débil, me apoyaba en él para caminar, agarrándome por la cintura para evitar que cayera. Sam no apareció para despedirse, cosa que me entristeció mucho. No quería que se enfadara conmigo, pero aún así, lo entendía. Sólo me hubiera gustado que ella entendiera mi postura. Tras decir adiós a mis compañeros, nos dirigimos a la puerta en donde una enfermera me paró.

"Sommerson ha preguntado por ti"

"¿Ahora? ¿Sabes lo que quería?"

"Que te lo diga ella misma, ahí está" dijo señalando hacia un punto a mi espalda. Emprendió la marcha para darse la vuelta a unos metros de nosotros y, guiñando un ojo añadió "A propósito, ya me contarás que hiciste para casarte con un hombre tan impresionante"

Miré a Dante sin saber de qué hablaba, mientras el sonreía y me miraba encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dra. Knox!"

Me di la vuelta para mirar a mi jefa acercándose.

"Sommerson, ¿qué pasa? Acaban de darme el alta"

"No, era para ver como estabas. Siento no haberme podido pasar" dijo cogiéndome una mano de modo conciliador. Sonreí poniendo una mano sobre la suya para que supiera que todo estaba bien "Solo quería que supieras que puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte. Y a propósito, ¿Qué tal lo de tu familia? ¿Lo encontraste?"

"¿Qué?" dije sin saber a qué se refería. Dante me dio un ligero golpe con el codo que me hizo caer en ello "AH! Ya! Pues…. Era una falsa pista. La persona a la que encontró resultó no tener nada que ver conmigo, solo una serie de coincidencias que hacía parecer lo contrario… pero bueno…"

"Vaya, no sabes cuánto lo siento… si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes lo que hacer… y oye! ¿Has visto a Levi? Desde ayer no sé nada"

"Ni idea, no sé nada de él…" dije encogiéndome de hombros

"Bueno… si le ves, o si averiguas algo de él, dile que venga a verme, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, no te preocupes"

"Pues… mejórate Riley. Se te echa de menos por aquí"

Sonreí ante su repentina muestra de afecto. Sommerson siempre me había tratado muy bien. Si bien era cierto que yo realizaba mi trabajo de manera eficiente, también la había metido en más de un problema. Y ella jamás me había sancionado. A pesar de todas mis quejas, me había tocado una buena supervisora.

Tras despedirme brevemente, salimos del hospital. Caía una fina lluvia que lo mojaba todo, pero afortunadamente, Dante tenía el coche aparcado cerca. Agarrándome con más fuerza, me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y a montarme en el coche. En el camino hacia su casa, ninguno dijo gran cosa. Al llegar Dante me acompañó de nuevo a su cuarto, recostándome en la cama. Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

"Nena, tienes que estar tranquila… ya verás que todo pasa"

Le escuchaba sin poder mediar palabra. Toda mi vida se venía abajo. No solo intentaban asesinarme, sino que le había dado la espalda a mi mejor amiga cuando ella intentaba ayudarme. Pero lo hacía por su bien, ¿no? Noté el crujido de la cama mientras Dante se incorporaba.

"No te vayas"

Me aferré a la manga de su gabardina, pues el miedo a quedarme sola podía conmigo. Dante me miró y, acariciándome el pelo, se volvió a sentar a mi lado. Pasó su brazo por detrás de mí, pegándome a él, mientras yo enterraba mi cara en su pecho y sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban.

"¿Qué he hecho para que me pase esto?" dije débilmente mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Me abrazó, apoyándose sobre mi cabeza y oliéndome el pelo.

"No lo sé Riley… pero voy a descubrirlo aunque sea lo último que haga, te lo prometo…"

Seguí agarrada a él, que me acariciaba el pelo suavemente mientras notaba como el sueño iba venciéndome. El estrés de los últimos días más mi débil estado de salud me tenían en un estado de cansancio continuo. Así que al cabo de un rato, caí dormida.

Al cabo de lo que serían unas horas, desperté. La habitación se encontraba sumida en la penumbra, dejando que algo de luz pasara entre los resquicios de la cortina. Me incorporé buscando a Dante, quien no se encontraba ahí. Había dejado su chaqueta tapándome. Aspiré el aroma de su colonia que todavía permanecía pegada a ella. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por el? Jamás había encontrado a un hombre como Dante. El me hacía sentir a gusto, segura, cómoda… era lo único bueno que había de toda esta situación, mi salvador. Me moví al borde de la cama cuando toqué algo más. Miré bajo mi mano y encontré un sobre de papel marrón del tamaño de un folio. Curiosa, lo abrí examinando su contenido.

"Número 27 de Detective Comics, Mayo de 1939… idiota" sonreí acariciando la portada.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas me levanté de la cama. Ya no sentía dolor, por lo que miré la herida viendo como esta estaba casi curada. Volví a colocarme las vendas y me acerqué a la puerta para salir, cuando escuché a dos personas hablando desde la entrada. Reconocí a Dante al instante, y al cabo de un rato, pude identificar a la otra como Trish. Me aproximé más intentando escuchar la conversación.

"Dante, ya te lo he dicho, es peligroso esto en lo que te has metido"

"No voy a abandonarla"

"No tienes elección! Ya ha pasado más veces, quien sabe si esto es lo mejor…"

"Trish" siseó enfadado "ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar eso"

"¿Qué? Dante, tienes que ser objetivo"

"No puedo, yo-"

"Lo que sientas por ella no quita quien es en realidad"

"No me lo creo"

"Pues no tienes más opción porque es cierto. Si consiguen a Diké, todo por lo que has luchado se verá reducido a nada"

"Me da igual. Riley no va a traicionarnos. No ocurrirá"

"No estoy hablando de Riley!! Hablo de Diké!! Es un demonio!!"

Sentí que me mareaba al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo que no estaba hablando de mí? ¿Y quién era Diké? ¿Un demonio? Pero yo no era un demonio! Volví a asomarme para seguir escuchando la conversación que había continuado sin mí.

"Dante, esto tiene que acabar. No puedes protegerla para siempre. Es lo que es, Diké no es humana. No puedes quererla como tal. No es quien tu pensabas"

"Tú tampoco lo eras, y eso no me impidió ayudarte"

"Es dis-"

"No, no es distinto! O sí lo es, pero no me importa si es o no es un demonio. Para mi Riley es Riley…"

"Oh dios… ¿estás… enamorado de ella?"

No escuché contestación alguna, pero me había hecho plantearme si eso era cierto… Dante enamorado de mí… ¿era eso posible? Y si eso era cierto, ¿lo estaba yo de él? Era estúpido pensar que no sentía nada, obviamente existía algo. Pero ¿amor? No lo sabía…

"¿No contestas? De acuerdo Dante, pero sería mejor si ella desapareciera…" finalizó en lo que supuse su marcha, ya que sonó un portazo.

¿También ella estaba en contra mía? No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Primero intentaban matarme. Aparecía Dante y me protegía de los numerosos demonios que querían acabar con mi vida. Ponía en peligro a Sam… y a todo aquel que me rodeara. Incluso a él. ¿Y si Trish tenía razón? Quizás lo más sabio era desaparecer. Con suerte no me encontrarían y seguro que a ellos les dejarían tranquilos. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un monstruo. Y nadie necesitaba a un monstruo a su lado. Además… me negaba a seguir exponiendo a Dante al peligro. ¿Qué pasaría si una de estas veces le mataban? No soportaba verle herido, no por culpa mía y menos cuando quizás lo mejor es que estuviera muerta.

Apoyándome en el quicio de la ventana, salté hacia un muro que daba a otra casa. Llovía mucho, por lo que hacían de ese camino el menos indicado. Pero no podía dejar que Dante supiera que me iba. Los demonios podían encontrarme, y no se para que me querían, pero si era necesario, me quitaría la vida. Descendí desde la segunda planta de la casa apoyándome en los huecos y tuberías que ascendían por la pared. Cayendo sobre mis pies, llegue al suelo y comencé a andar. Me llevé una mano al pecho, apretando los dientes para combatir el dolor punzante que todavía sentía por la herida. Todavía estaba algo débil, pero eso era algo qué jamás me había detenido. No tenía un destino, pero tampoco me importaba. Sin documentación, dinero o ropa debía escapar para empezar de cero en algún otro lugar. No iba a ser fácil, pero nadie había dicho que fuera a serlo. Empapada, me encaminé por una calle estrecha que desembocaba en la principal. Tanto llovía y tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lamentaba tener que abandonarle. Sentía una presión en el pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar, le iba a echar de menos. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Anduve durante horas sin rumbo fijo, paseándome por la ciudad mientras el agua caía sobre mí, resbalando por mi cara y calándome los huesos. Necesitaba pensar, planear algo, lo que fuera. Así que solo continuaba caminando, esperando a que esa idea llegase, a que encontrase la forma de volver a levantar mi vida. Quizás podría ir a casa de Levi, pedirle prestado algo de dinero para marcharme y devolvérselo más adelante… eso sería coherente, creo.

"Riley espera!"

Me paré en seco y miré hacia atrás. Y ahí, como siempre, estaba él. Tan empapado como yo.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

"¡¿Por qué te has ido?!" dijo acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia mí.

"Esto no puede continuar así Dante! ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"Tiempo, hasta que encontremos una respuesta"

"YA TENEIS UNA JODIDA RESPUESTA! SABES LO QUE SOY!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te crees que soy gilipollas? Lo de Diké ya me lo habían dicho antes. Soy eso, ¿no? Sólo un demonio"

"No es es-"

"Ni se te ocurra tratarme como si fuera imbécil" dije sin poder evitar ceder ante la presión y comenzar a llorar "no te atrevas a insultar mi inteligencia"

"Riley… yo solo…"

"¿Solo que, Dante? Es lo que soy, ¿no? ¿No eras cazador de demonios? Mátame ya y acaba con esto!" grite implorante

"No puedo!!" bramó

"¡¿Y por qué coño no puedes?!"

Dante se paró unos segundos mirándome, pasando el pulgar por mi mejilla para retirar las lagrimas que se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia.

"Porque… Riley… no puedo perderte, no… yo…. Te…" musitó mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Tú me que, Dante?"

"Eres diferente… eres importante para mí, necesito protegerte, necesito estar junto a ti, porque creo que te… quiero"

Le miré sin saber que contestar. Al final resultaba que sí era cierto lo que antes había escuchado, pero… una cosa era oírselo a Trish y otra que él me lo confesara directamente.

"No puedes…"

"¿Por qué no iba a poder enamorarme de ti?" contestó levantando la cabeza

"Dante, soy…." Agaché los ojos, incapaz de mirarle.

"¿Un demonio?" dijo levantando mi barbilla y obligándome a hacerlo "Una vez alguien me dijo que no podemos elegir quienes somos o como nacemos. Sí elegimos como vivir, cómo jugar las cartas que, aleatoriamente, se nos han repartido. Me da igual si eres humana o no. Eres quien eres. Y te quiero"

Comencé a sollozar abrazándome a él, que me acogió rodeándome con sus brazos.

"Dante, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"Riley, encontraremos una solución juntos…"

Dante se aferraba a mí, apretándome con fuerza. Podía sentir su calor a través de toda la ropa mojada, reconfortándome como hasta ahora había hecho. Separándome de el, me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies hasta quedar frente a su cara y, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, le bese. Di mi alma en ese beso, fundiéndome con el, pues era lo único que deseaba. El me agarró de la cintura con una mano, retirando con la otra los mechones de pelo mojado que se interponían entre nosotros. Notaba su aliento, su lengua masajeando la mía. Y solo quería que continuara haciéndolo eternamente, para el tiempo en ese mismo instante y que sólo quedáramos nosotros.

Dante rompió el beso, apoyando su frente sobre la mía. Sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos acariciándome la mejilla suavemente.

"Te quiero" dijo rozando su nariz con la mía.

Sonreí y enterré mis dedos en su pelo, acariciándole. Dante me abrazó al notar como había comenzado a tiritar. Todo era muy bonito, cierto, pero eso no quitaba que me había tirado horas andando bajo la lluvia y estaba completamente empapada.

"Volvamos a casa. Necesitas secarte y entrar en calor" me puso un brazo sobre los hombros y se pegó a mi, cubriéndome con su gabardina. Comenzó a andar llevándome con el. Lamentaba no poder darle una respuesta respecto a mis sentimientos, pero en ese momento tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para entenderlos. Y sentía algo por el, pero no quería mentirle y prometerle un falso amor. Dante había sido vital para mi, lo era. Y el día que le dijera "te quiero", quería estar completamente segura de que lo que sentía era amor.

Anduvimos así hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Entramos soltando en una silla los abrigos empapados, y me acerqué a un radiador intentando recuperar el calor que había perdido al alejarme de Dante. Este se metió en el baño, saliendo de el con unas toallas que me acercó para que me secara.

"Será mejor que te cambies de ropa. Date una ducha si quieres, te vendrá bien"

Asentí con la cabeza para, acto seguido, dirigirme al baño. Abriendo el grifo del agua caliente, comencé a desvestirme y al acabar, me metí en la ducha, sintiendo como entraba en calor conforme el agua caía sobre mi cabeza. Despejándome poco a poco, percibía que el agua me limpiaba también interiormente, purificándome y dejándome en un estado de tranquilidad en el que necesitaba estar. No sabía que sería de mí. Era un demonio, pero Dante me había aceptado e iba a ayudarme. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para estar bien. Ya iría afrontando las cosas poco a poco conforme se presentaran. Y al menos, no estaba sola en ello.

Salí al cabo de poco, envolviéndome en una toalla y secándome el pelo con otra, ya con una temperatura corporal bastante más agradable. Busqué mi ropa, pero la que tenía estaba mojada y había olvidado coger otra, por lo que entreabriendo la puerta, llamé a Dante con la esperanza de que él pudiera acercarme algo. Pero ante su falta de respuesta, decidí salir yo misma a buscarla. Entré en el cuarto y rebusqué entre mis cosas, sacando unos vaqueros desgastados que combiné con un vestido negro que me llegaba por las rodillas y sobre el que puse un cinturón de tachuelas negro que me quedaba holgado. Saqué también la ropa interior y me dispuse a cambiarme cuando alguien abrió la puerta súbitamente. Pegué un bote, asustada, mientras miraba hacia atrás.

"Dios Dante! Me has asustado!"

"Veo que llego en buen momento" dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo envuelta en la toalla.

"Este es el Dante que yo conozco, el obseso del sexo sobrehormonado. Antes estabas hasta blandito" contesté mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Te traigo un café. Pensé que te apetecería" Sonreí mientras alargaba la mano para aceptarlo de buen grado.

"¿Estás ya mejor?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Yo asentí, llevándome la taza a los labios y dando un largo sorbo que me calentó la garganta.

"Y tú, ¿no deberías ducharte también y secarte?"

"Tengo tiempo y soy fuerte, sobreviviré"

"¿Estás seguro? Era una manera delicada de decirte que necesito cambiarme" dije señalando la toalla "Porque verás, adoro deleitarte con la vista de este cuerpo de diosa que tengo" ironicé "pero mi conciencia virginal me impide hacerlo mucho durante tiempo"

"Pues enséñamelo todo de una vez y así sacias mi curiosidad"

"Uy que dices marrano!" bromeé poniéndome una mano frente a la boca y haciéndome la ofendida "calla que podría escucharte alguien"

Dante se levantó, agarrando mi cintura y pegándome a sí mismo.

"¿No crees que tres semanas bastan? Esperaré más si quieres" dijo acariciando mis hombros.

"Y tu, ¿no crees que estamos en desigualdad de condiciones? Tú estás vestido, ¿y yo?" contesté mientras me acercaba más, tentándole.

"Prometo no oponer mucha resistencia…" dijo sonriendo, mientras agachaba la cabeza para besarme el cuello.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" musité mientras le acariciaba el pelo sintiendo sus labios sobre mi piel.

"Tendrás que ponerme a prueba"

Y con esto se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrándome consigo.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Me desperté horas más tarde tiritando, envuelta únicamente por la sabana. Dante dormía profundamente junto a mi, pasando un brazo bajo mi cabeza y apoyando la mano en mi hombro. Sonreí para mi misma, acurrucándome de nuevo junto a el, que pareció desperezarse para acercarme más a su cuerpo. Besé su hombro suavemente, sintiendo la piel rodeada por una fina película de sudor. Me aportaba el calor que necesitaba en la fría noche.

"¿No puedes dormir? ¿o es que no quieres?" dijo en voz baja, sonriéndome con malicia "porque si lo necesitas, puedo cansarte más"

"Simplemente… no te muevas" susurré cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño de nuevo "solo quédate así"

"Claro…" contestó besándome la frente y abrazándome con fuerza "tienes mucho poder de convicción, ¿lo sabías?"

"Algo de eso había escuchado" reí mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con el índice en su torso. Dante rió mientras se incorporaba para ponerse sobre mí, apoyado en sus manos. Bajó el cuerpo besándome, mientras me rodeaba levemente con sus brazos. "Aunque creo que te había pedido que no te movieras, así que no debo tener tanto, ¿no?"

"No, es que yo siempre fui muy desobediente. ¿Preparada para otro round?" preguntó mientras me daba múltiples besos en la boca. Sonreí abrazándole mientras rodeaba sus caderas con mis piernas. Dante se acercó, acomodándose, cuando alguien abrió de un golpe la puerta.

"Agh!! Mis… ojos!!"

Tiré de su cuello y le apreté junto a mí intentando taparme, mientras mirábamos hacia la puerta para ver quién era.

"Veo que os pillo en mal momento…" dijo Trish mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos "a propósito… bien hecho Riley" sonrió.

"Trish, te agradezco tu visita, pero estoy inmerso en algo y ahora no puedo atenderte" dijo desviando la mirada de ella para besarme el cuello. Le empujé la cabeza para alejarlo de mi, deslizándome bajo el para apartarme y taparme con la sabana. Me levanté con el pelo todavía revuelto y me quedé quieta sin saber que decir, mirando a una pared. Dante chascó la lengua decepcionado, levantándose de la cama y colocándose junto a mi mientras se enrollaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me besó la mejilla, sonriendo ampliamente hacia la rubia que miraba desde la puerta "¿Has visto lo buenos amigos que somos ya?"

Cerré los ojos, hastiada, suspirando levemente y apartándome de su lado para comenzar a recoger mi ropa. Trish cruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Os espero abajo. Tenemos que hablar"

Comencé a vestirme haciendo caso omiso a Dante, que me observaba desde el fondo del cuarto. Sentí que me rodeaba por la cintura, apretándose contra mi cuerpo mientras su aliento acariciaba mi cuello.

"Creo que ahora sí que voy a necesitar una ducha nena…"

Me di la vuelta y sonreí, dejándome llevar por él. Se acercó a mi cara y me susurró al oído.

"Todavía podemos pasar de Trish y seguir jugando un rato los dos. Nos quedan muchas cosas por probar juntos" dijo sonriendo mientras aproximaba su boca a la mía.

Me arrimé jugando, cerrando los ojos y dejando mis labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos.

"Tarde, latin lover"

Empujándole levemente me aparté para continuar vistiéndome.

"Venga ya preciosa! ¿Vas a decirme que no te ha gustado?" dijo mientras sonreía para sí mismo. Devolví la sonrisa mientras comenzaba a hacer la cama. Nada más lejos de la verdad, había sido increíble. Dante me había hecho sentir hasta un nivel al que ningún otro hombre me había llevado. No solo me había gustado, había sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida. Pero eso, claro estaba, no iba a decírselo.

"Dante… date una ducha… yo esperaré abajo"

Salió del cuarto dándome un rápido beso en la boca.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a fumarme un cigarro, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Necesitaba evadirme un rato, no pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Pocos minutos después, me levanté dirigiéndome a las escaleras. Trish estaba sentada en el sofá ojeando una revista. Bajé intentando no hacer ruido, así como sin mirarle a los ojos a pesar de sus rápidos vistazos hacia mí que echaba de vez en cuando. Acomodándome en un sillón, esperé a que Dante saliera del baño, cosa que hizo pocos minutos después vistiendo solo sus pantalones mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Fue hacia su mesa y, abriendo una lata de cerveza, se sentó pesadamente en su silla y colocó los pies encima del escritorio.

"Y bien muñeca, ¿qué tenías que decirnos?" dijo mirando a Trish.

"He estado investigando un poco más sobre la congregación que intenta matarte" contestó dejando caer la revista a su lado.

"Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?" pregunté echándome hacia delante mientras entrecerraba los ojos "¿de qué congregación habláis?"

"¿No se lo has explicado todavía?" dijo encarándose a Dante.

Este se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán con la mano excusándose.

"Riley, eres…"

"un demonio" le corté

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Os escuché mientras discutíais. Todo eso de cómo… deberíais dejar que me asesinaran" contesté fríamente.

Dante me miró culpable, exhalando profundamente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"Riley, no tengo nada contra ti, en serio, pero-"

"¿Pero qué?" alcé la voz mientras me levantaba del sillón y me encaraba a ella.

"Riley…" dijo Dante "nena… no iba a dejar que te mataran. No lo iba a hacer y no pienso hacerlo"

"Pero ella sí" contesté señalando a la rubia "¿Cómo puedo confiar en una persona que piensa que estoy mejor muerta?"

"Riley, no pienso eso… deberías escuchar la historia entera" susurró Trish intentando calmarme.

"Pues explicadla de una vez. ¿Quién coño soy?"

"Diké"

"¿Diké? ¿Y eso que carajo es?"

Dante se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia mí.

"Hace muchos años, Sparda… mi padre, se levantó contra los de su propia especie para proteger a los humanos de su reino del terror. La mayoría de los demonios lo vieron como la mayor de las traiciones y lucharon contra él. Unos pocos, le apoyaron" dijo agachándose mientras se colocaba a mi lado y me cogía la mano "Diké fue uno de ellos"


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

"Estáis todos locos…" musité mientras me sentaba en el sillón

"¿De qué hablas? Tienes que entenderlo Riley" dijo él suavemente

"Pero Dante… tengo 27 años. ¿Cómo iba a haber participado en una guerra hace miles?"

"Porque no eres exactamente ese demonio… bueno, si lo eres. Pero sería más correcto decir que Diké habita en ti" cortó Trish

"No lo entiendo"

"Digamos… digamos que en tu vida pasada fuiste Diké"

"¿Creéis en la reencarnación?" pregunté asombrada

"Tu deberías, lo has hecho"

"Algo pasó en esa guerra, pero Diké desapareció. No obstante, es un demonio. Con o sin poderes, vive mucho. Tanto que podría decirse que es inmortal" continuó Trish sin aclararme las dudas.

"Entonces si es inmortal, ¿por qué se iba a reencarnar?"

"Porque lo que es inmortal es su esencia" dijo Dante haciéndome que le mirara "Los poderes demoníacos quedaron al otro lado del sello que cerraba la puerta al infierno durante muchos años. Eso incluía todo tipo de poderes, por lo que suponemos que, en el caso de Diké, no fue diferente. Si eso fue asi…"

"Diké pasó a ser un humano más. O quizás no exactamente humano, pero sí físicamente. Así, tenía un cuerpo mortal, por lo que moría" dijo Trish pasando al lado mía y quedando a mi espalda.

Desconfiada, me volví a levantar para mirarla de frente. No pensaba dejar de vigilarla nunca más.

"Y entonces, ¿cómo soy yo Diké si ya ha pasado tanto tiempo? Os recuerdo que tengo 27 años!"

"Ahí es donde entra la reencarnación" comentó Trish mientras fruncía el ceño

""Riley, Diké no tenía sus poderes al 100%... no los tenía, pero su esencia era la misma. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero pensamos que quizás viviera como un ser humano normal y que al morir, se reencarnara, viviendo en un ciclo tras otro"

"Es decir…. ¿soy una más? ¿Otra de tantas?"

"Exacto" cortó la cazademonios mientras Dante le echaba un rápido vistazo con cara de desagrado.

"…y… ¿por qué quieren matarme?"

"Eso es lo que no sabemos del todo…" me contestó con presteza el semidemonio "pero lo averiguaremos. Poco a poco, vamos avanzando… lo que sabemos es que si… si te consiguen…"

"Diké era la guardiana de la Puerta" dijo Trish

"¿Y eso que significa?"

"Que Sparda la puso ahí para vigilar que no la abrieran, es obvio"

"Ril, si tu sangre se vierte… tu puedes abrirla, tu… Diké, ella, puede dejar escapar de nuevo a las fuerzas del inframundo"

"¿¡Qué!?" grité echándome hacia delante.

"No vamos a dejar que pase, no te preocupes" comentó sin ganas la rubia.

Exhalé apesadumbrada, recostándome sin ganas en el sillón mientras miraba a un punto perdido de la pared. Esto ya sí que era el colmo. ¿Yo un demonio? Pero venga ya! Si era incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de mal… o bueno, cualquier tipo de mal de los que supuestamente haría un demonio… Y ni de broma abriría las puertas del Infierno… ¿un ejército de niñas podridas y cosas peores como las de antes por todas partes? ¿Estaban de broma? Obviamente no iba a dejarles que lo hicieran, y si verdaderamente dependía de mi, iban a continuar cerradas por mucho tiempo. Volví la cabeza hacia mi lado y vi que Dante me miraba fijamente preocupado. Arrugué la nariz y, haciendo un mohín, me levanté rápidamente y miré hacia el techo

"Necesito una copa, esto no puedo tragarlo sobria"

Poniéndose rápidamente a mi lado, Dante me cogió de la cintura y me encaminó a la mesa, en donde me obligó a sentarme para luego dirigirse a la cocina y traer en una mano una botella con un líquido marrón dorado y tres pequeños vasos, y en la otra un plato con rodajas de limón y algo de sal.

"Trish, ¿te unes?" dije sin mirarla, todavía algo molesta

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió, acercándose hasta nosotros mientras arrastraba consigo una silla que colocó frente a la mesa y en donde se sentó. Dante colocó los vasos juntos y los llenó de tequila, y esperó a que nos preparásemos.

"Curiosa forma que tienes de afrontar los problemas, Riley" comentó Trish cogiendo su vaso.

"Bueno… quizás el tequila me ayude a asimilarlo más" suspiré

"¿Listas señoritas?" dijo un sonriente Dante.

Sin esperar mucho más, chupé la sal del borde de mi mano y golpee con el vaso en la mesa para acto seguido, llevármelo a los labios tragando el fuerte licor. Mordí el limón dejando caer el zumo por mi garganta mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Y así uno detrás de otro, fuimos enlazando las rondas haciendo que, progresivamente, el nivel de la botella bajara a la par que mis preocupaciones.

Al cabo de unas horas Trish se levantó y abandonó la oficina alegando que tenía temas de los que ocuparse. Yo me servía otro vaso cuando Dante se abalanzó sobre mí, tumbándome en la mesa. Me reía apartando su cara de mi cuello, intentando zafarme de su agarre.

"¿Ni un día aguantas?"

"Me he estado aguantando tres semanas, ¿sabes el suplicio por el que he pasado?" musitó besándome la clavícula.

"Por lo menos vamos a otro sitio fiera" dije alzando su cara por la barbilla y besándole mientras intentaba incorporarme fallidamente, pues Dante me aprisionaba contra la superficie.

"No, aquí estará bien, quiero que lo hagamos encima de la mesa" dijo echándose todavía más sobre mi cuerpo. Noté como llevaba una mano a la cintura de mi pantalón y buscaba a tientas el botón. Yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo, arrastrándome por la pasión y lujuria que Dante despertaba dentro de mí.

Me aferraba a su presencia, olvidándome de todo lo demás, de Diké, de que mi mera existencia ponía en peligro al mundo entero. Solo estábamos el y yo. Necesitaba que sólo estuviéramos nosotros.

Abrazándome a su cuello, le besé mientras sentía como subía su mano a mi cabeza para enterrar sus dedos en mi pelo y acariciarlo, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares con el pulgar de la otra mano sobre el hueso de mi cadera.

Noté como Dante se tensaba repentinamente, alcanzando a Ivory para girarse y apuntar con ella hacia atrás. Rodeando mi espalda con el otro brazo, me apretó más contra si mismo, protegiéndome de algo que no era capaz de ver ya que él bloqueaba mi campo de visión.

"Creo que ya entiendo por qué te lo tomaste como algo personal, semidemonio"

"Tu…"


End file.
